Popularity
by wolfbitch2016
Summary: Sakura is the most popular girl in school and so is Syaoran but.. they do not know each other.. What will happen if they meet? Will love blossom? Please R&R! This is my first fic so don't sue me! --;;
1. Amber meets Emerald

Author's note:Hello Everybody!! This is my first fic and I'm so excited!! Anyways please read & tell me how it is..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.. (How I wish I do!)  
  
Scroll down and ENJOY!!!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~Scene/POV~  
  
Chap. 1  
  
A girl with a mid-length auburn hair was walking down the street wearing her usual uniform. White long sleeves with black necktie that has a stripe of white in the end and black skirt with white stripe.  
  
"Sakura!" a girl with amethyst eyes and purple hair that was curly in the end yelled as she rushed up to her.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" she beamed happily.  
  
"How are you?" Tomoyo asked her as they walked together to school.  
  
"Fine!" she replied hoping along the street.  
  
"I see!" she stated as they entered the school building heading towards the locker room.  
  
"What classes do you have?" Tomoyo asked getting things from her locker.  
  
Sakura pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket then showed it to her. Tomoyo jumped happily clasping her hands.  
  
"Great! We have both classes except for the 7th and 8th period." She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! That's great!" Sakura replied as she picked her things out.  
  
"Oh my God!" Tomoyo said drawing Sakura's attention as she closed her locker.  
  
"What?" she asked wanting to know what happened.  
  
"It's already 7:55! We have to get going or else we will be late!" Tomoyo explained turning to look at Sakura but was surprised to see her run passed her. She raised a brow.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Sakura asked hoping her feet it one place.  
  
Tomoyo nodded then they run fast towards their room. Sakura opened the door slowly hoping they weren't late. Well, luck was with them. She saw Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu talking together with Yamazaki. Everybody inside was the same face they knew and they were glad for the fact that no one leaves each other. They were now 16 and they knew each other ever since they were in Grade 5. Sakura walked towards them with Tomoyo beside her. All the girls looked up.  
  
"Sakura! Tomoyo!" they greeted at the same time.  
  
"Hi Guys!" Sakura greeted raising her left hand to them  
  
"Hello!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"How are you?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Were fine! Thanks!" Sakura replied happily as she take her seat beside Tomoyo.  
  
All the girls nodded then smiled at each other. All of them went to their seats when they saw the teacher come in.  
  
"Good Morning Class!" he greeted looking at them then smiled.  
  
"I see no transferees eh? Good! Well then no need to introduce as you already knew each other." He continued.  
  
"Let's start!" he added and smirked when he saw the frown on their faces except for Rika, Sakura, and Tomoyo.  
  
The bell rings and they started to arranged their things except for Sakura. She still cannot find the solution on the equation given to her by her Math teacher.  
  
"You go guys! I'll catch up with you later!" she said scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here?" Tomoyo asked worried at her friend.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo! But we can't do that! He will be mad if he finds us!" she explained, her eyes not leaving her notebook.  
  
"Ok! Let's Go!" Chiharu stated.  
  
"Yeah! Go now!" Sakura said shooing her hand to them.  
  
They laughed at her as they walk out of the room leaving a confused Sakura behind.  
  
Meanwhile, a group of boys were walking on the hall laughing.  
  
"Hey Guys! Have you seen a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes?" a boy with black hair and black eyes asked.  
  
"Emerald eyes?" another boy with black hair and blue eyes asked. He turned to look at the others if they had seen her but they just shook their heads no.  
  
"No we haven't Xin, why?" a boy with blue hair and deep blue eyes said.  
  
"Haven't you heard anything? All the guys here talk about her! They say she's the most popular girl around here but I haven't seen her! I wish I could!" he stated dreamily. A boy with messy brown hair and deep amber eyes who is walking beside him shook his head as the others just smirked at their friend.  
  
Sakura still cannot find the answer and gave up! She packed her things and run towards the door. She then bumped into someone which made her fall but yelp in surprise when strong hands wrapped around her waist. She turned to look around only to be met by a pair of deep amber eyes. Her breath was caught as she look at his handsome face.  
  
"Umm. Thank you." She said pulling away from him. He let her go but his eyes not leaving hers.  
  
'Emeralds.' he thought as he look deep in her eyes but she turned away and start running down the hall.  
  
"Hoa! Did you see that?!" a boy stated surprised.  
  
"Isn't that her?!" Xin asked not believing his eyes. The others nodded then turned to look at their friend who is still looking at her disappearing figure.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Say something!" Jeff said walking up to him. Xin frowned remembering how he held her in her waist when he was supposed to be the one to.  
  
Syaoran shook his head trying to brush away the thoughts of her. But she kept popping in his mind. He could see the way her hair brushed against her face and how her emerald eyes sparkled.  
  
"Isn't she supposed to ask for apology?" another boy asked which made Xin brightened.  
  
"Yeah! I'll go look for her when the class was over! Thanks Eriol!" he said tapping Eriol on the shoulder.  
  
"Let's go guys!" Syaoran said walking ahead of them as the others followed.  
  
Sakura run up to her friends who were sitting under a Cherry Blossom Tree. They looked up when they saw her coming.  
  
"Hi Guys!" Sakura greeted as she sat beside Tomoyo who smiled at her.  
  
"Well? Did you find it?" Naoko asked making Sakura raised a brow.  
  
"Find what?" she asked confused.  
  
"I thought you were looking for the answer to his equation.." Naoko stated smiling.  
  
"Try to look at your bag *munch*. maybe you'll find it!" Chiharu joked with her mouth full. "Funny Chiharu!" Sakura said dryly.  
  
"Hey! I was just kidding!" Chiharu admitted. She know Sakura, she wouldn't get mad at little jokes like that.  
  
"You better be or else. You will pay!" Sakura grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Chiharu asked. She knew she plans something.  
  
"This!" Sakura jumped and grabbed her sandwich running away from her laughing.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Chiharu yelled as she run after her.  
  
The others watched as they run around like kids playing while Tomoyo was busy video taping them.  
  
"Come and get it!" Sakura yelled taking a bite from her sandwich.  
  
"No!!" Chiharu cried while Sakura's laugh could be heard.  
  
Syaoran's group was on the rooftop talking while he was busy watching Sakura on top of the tree. A smile formed on his lips as he watched her run. He knew what was happening 'cause he was watching a minute ago. He laughed when he saw her took a bite on her friend's sandwich and he liked the way her eyes twinkled.  
  
"Guys! It's about time! We have to get back!" Rika yelled as they packed their things.  
  
"We'll come after you! I'll just wait until Chiharu gets tired!" Sakura answered as she laughed at Chiharu who is still trying to catch her.  
  
"You'll never catch her Chiharu! Remember she aced track and field!" Tomoyo cheered while Chiharu frowns at her she then stopped and breathed heavily. They walked towards her smiling.  
  
"I see! You're on her side!" She mocked hurt.  
  
"Well that's because It's ME!" Sakura stated proudly as she tapped Chiharu on her shoulder and winked at her.  
  
"Better luck next time!" she whispered in her ear. Chiharu slapped her on her arm playfully as they went to their classes.  
  
Syaoran sighed when he watched her leave then went back to his friends. Sakura turned around before she leave 'cause she have the feeling that somebody is watching her but decided to ignore it as she went to her class.  
  
Tomoyo and the others were laughing as they walked around the hall. Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were on the same class while Sakura and Tomoyo went to the other.  
  
"'Till here then!" Rika waved at them.  
  
"Yeah! Ja!" Tomoyo waved back.  
  
"See you later guys!" Sakura exclaimed waving happily at them.  
  
Then they went to their class. Sakura already forgotten about a boy with amber eyes as the class end and it went off normal. Everyone said their goodbyes as they leave each other to go home.  
  
~On the way~  
  
Sakura was walking down the street with Tomoyo beside her. She put her hands on the back of her head then turned her gazed up to the sky. She sighed then turned to look at Tomoyo and was surprised to see her videotaping. She stocked her tongue out then Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Tomoyo!" she said stomping her foot like a child while Tomoyo continued going around her. She twitched her brow which made her laugh followed by a beeping sound.  
  
"Oh my! I left my batteries at home!" Tomoyo sighed then looked at her. Sakura walked towards her then tapped her on the shoulder acting sadly while Tomoyo raised a brow at her.  
  
"Well, there's still tomorrow!" she said as Sakura sweatdropped. Then they continue to walk.  
  
"'Till here! Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo said turning to her fully.  
  
"Alright! Take Care! Ja!" Sakura said as she waved bye to her then took the other direction. As she walked home, she gets the feeling that someone's following her but when she would look around, no one's there. She tried to ignore it as she came infront of her house.  
  
Sakura stepped towards the door as her butler greet her.  
  
"Welcome home Miss Sakura!" he bowed.  
  
"Hi Mr. Giles!" she replied as she handed her things to him.  
  
"Umm.. Is 'she' here?" she whispered so that only he could hear.  
  
He shook his head at her which made her smile brightly.  
  
"Thanks!" with that she run up to her room and start doing her homeworks. Time passed and her stepmother called saying she would be late for some business. Sakura didn't mind at all 'cause she liked it when her stepmother isn't home. She didn't like her but her father insist that she must stay with her until he returned from abroad so that there will be someone to take care of her. At first she was caring but when her father leave she began to act like she owns everything when she has nothing! She hate it when she remembered what happened in the past. Her father died 3 years ago. His plane crashed and their last talk was on the day before his flight. He called her telling he would be home soon but that didn't happen. A tear fall down her cheek as she hugged herself for comfort. She burned her face on the pillow as she cried her self to sleep speaking her last words. "Father.."  
  
AN: Not so long. Hehe!! So? What do you think? Pls. Tell me!!! R&R 


	2. Getting to know

AN: Hellow!!!! I'm back for another chapter. Many thank to those who review!! I love you guys!! Thank you! Thank you! *Bowing head for respect ^_^* Exams will be tomorrow and I'm dying here to keep my grades up! *frowns* I hate school!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ok?  
  
On with the story.. Hope you enjoy!!! Please R&R!!  
  
Chap. 2  
  
*RIINNNGGGGG*  
  
The sound of the alarm clock could be heard as Sakura rubbed her eyes when light flashed across her face then reached a hand to turn it off. She got up and began to do some stretching then made her way to the bathroom. She then made her way to the closet and put her uniform on. She picked her things then walked out of her room.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!" a voice from behind said making Sakura jumped and turned her head to see who it was then frowned.  
  
"I'm going school." She replied sarcastically turning her back on her.  
  
"Hey girl! Don't turn your back on me!" she yelled running towards her then grabbed her on the wrist.  
  
"What's your problem?" Sakura asked pissed. She didn't want to start arguing with her.  
  
"Don't you ever speak to me in that tone, you understand?! I'm your mother and I can kick you out of this house if I want!" she replied in a matter of fact tone. Sakura hate it when she calls herself a mother but just ignore it 'cause she didn't want this make the problem worst.  
  
"Yah right! I know!" she replied then started to walk towards the door leaving her stepmother behind.  
  
"That brat would never learn!" she cursed then stiffened when she felt arms wrapped around her waist. Then smiled when she knew who it was.  
  
"Calm down Christy." the man soothed then start kissing her on the neck.  
  
"I know Jeff.." she replied turning to face him fully then kiss him on the lips. They broke off then walk towards their room.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
She started to run away from her house as a tear fell down her face. 'Mother..' she thought as she wiped the tears off her face then looked down. She didn't want anyone to see her crying.  
  
"That ruined my day!" she stated under her breath so that no one could hear.  
  
"Kinomoto?.." a voice from behind said making her wiped the remaining tears away then look back to see who it was. She saw a boy with shiny black hair and black eyes looking at her smiling.  
  
"Umm. Yes?" she asked not liking the way he looked at her.  
  
"Hi! Do you remember me?" he asked walking up to her as she stepped back. She started to think what the boy mean then raised a brow.  
  
"So you already forgotten." he stated in a hurt tone.  
  
"I guess.." she admitted scratching the back of her head then stopped walking when she saw him stopped.  
  
"I'm the one you bumped into yesterday" he explained then she brightened remembering what happened.  
  
"Yeah! I remember! Oh I'm so sorry! I forgot to apologize!" she replied bowing her head for apology.  
  
"Nah! It's ok! By the way, I'm Xin!" he reach a hand out to her which she took gratefully.  
  
"You already knew my name so no need!" she replied making him laugh then she removed her hand away making him frown but he didn't show it.  
  
"Can I walk with you?" he asked. "Sure!" she replied then walked ahead of him which he didn't mind at all. He studied her back liking how her uniform shows some skin. The wind blows to them making her blouse and skirt sway. He smirk looking at her butt and wished that the wind could blow much stronger than it could. He then looked up to see the school building ahead then frowned.  
  
They entered the school and stopped when they came to her room.  
  
"'Till here! See you later!" she said.  
  
"Yeah! Ja!" he replied and walked off when she entered her class.  
  
Xin smiled when he entered his room and walked up to his friends when he saw them talking and laughing. Then he start telling them what happened making all the guys looked at him and feel envious.  
  
"I've think I have to go ask her out.." a boy said making Xin glared at him and walked towards him. He stepped back as he move forward.  
  
"She's mine! If you ever get near her, you'll pay!" he spatted angrily.  
  
Eriol and the others just smirk at him while Syaoran just frown but they didn't saw it 'cause he's facing the window.  
  
They got to their seats when the teacher comes in and sighed.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
It's lunchtime again and Sakura's group was sitting under the same Cherry Blossom tree. They were laughing at everything Chiharu was saying 'cause she's doing it in anime style. Sakura excused herself for a minute and left while they just continue laughing. Tomoyo knew something's up with her but she didn't asked.  
  
Sakura headed towards the back of their school knowing nobody stay there. She walked up to a Cherry Blossom tree which seems to be old enough but its beauty never fade. She used to go here since she's 5 yrs. old but cannot go anymore because she have so many things o do. But now all she want is to sleep under this tree and feels the warms air against her skin. She sat on the grass and sighed closing her eyes. She feels so peaceful being around this tree 'cause it seems like it always comforts her whenever she's down. It feels like her mother. She smiled weakly.  
  
"Mother.." she whispered as her mother popped in her mind. She didn't notice a tear fall down her face.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
Syaoran was sitting at the branch of a Cherry Blossom tree that looks like old but its branch is still strong. He heard a noise walking towards him and looked to see who it was. To his surprise, it was her! The girl with sparkling emerald eyes, but they didn't seem to glow now. He watched her sat under the same tree where he was and his breath was caught looking at her as some of her hair brushed against her face. He shook his head and turned back at her and raised a brow when he saw a drop of water fall down her face. Then her sobs could be heard. He wonder what's wrong and is starting to get worried. He jumped down which she didn't notice then walked up to her. He stepped on a trunk which made noise as she quickly wiped the tears off her face. He sat beside her making her turn to look at him. He looked at the beautiful view before them not looking at her.  
  
~Normal~  
  
"What are you doing here? And how long have you been there?" she asked looking at his breathtaking face.  
  
"I was just wondering. Why are you crying?" he asked turning his gaze up to the sky.  
  
"I.. I'm not! What makes you think that?!" she defended looking away from him. Syaoran turned to look at her and reached his hand up to her chin then turned her face to him. Sakura stiffened feeling his warm hand against her and her breath was caught as she gazed at her amber eyes.  
  
"Then, what's this?" he asked brushing the remaining tears off her face.  
  
"It's nothing! I was just. I was.." she explained pushing his hand off her face then looked down.  
  
"Crying." He replied making her looked up and glare at him.  
  
"No! Why do you care anyway?!" she yelled at him but his face didn't show any emotion.  
  
"I'm just asking.. Is it so wrong to ask?" he replied making her hid her face by her hair.  
  
"No." was all she said as another tear fall down her face. Syaoran didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that come up to his mind. (Guess what?! ^_^) He wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her up to his chest. Sakura was shocked at first but didn't bother 'cause it's all she needed now. She cried even harder as he rubbed his hands on her back.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok.." he soothed trying to calm her. A minute of crying passed when she slowly started to calm. Small sobs could be heard as they remain in their position not wanting to break it. Sakura felt safe being wrapped in his arms. Syaoran hadn't felt anything like this before but he liked what he's feeling.  
  
"Hey? Are you ok now?" he asked while she just nodded.  
  
He pulled her away from him and looked at her tear-stained face. Her eyes were red and fluffy for all the tears she had cried. He placed his hand on her face brushing the tears away while just looked at him with sad eyes. He placed another hand and this time he cupped her cheeks looking at her emerald poles.  
  
"Your Kinomoto, right?" he asked making her raised a brow.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked confused.  
  
"Everybody knows it!" he chuckled at her confused look.  
  
"Why?" she asked again.  
  
"You mean, you didn't know it?" he asked. "Know what?" she asked again making him laughed at how adorable she look.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked crossing her hands on her chest like a child.  
  
"No.. Nothing!" he replied trying to hold his laughter when he saw her frown.  
  
"You look serious at first but now you're laughing like crazy." She said dryly making Syaoran's face serious.  
  
"I really don't understand~" she was cut off when she saw Syaoran's face inched near her.  
  
"You don't understand what?" he asked when their face were almost inch apart.  
  
"I.. I.." she said trying not to blush but failed miserably. Her face turned ten shades of red while he just chuckled then pulled away from her.  
  
"Mr. Playboy!" she murmured under her breath while he looked at her making her stand up then step back from him.  
  
"I.. It's nothing! Bye!" she said when she saw him stand up then started to run when he walked towards her.  
  
"I'll show you what a playboy is!" he yelled running up to her.  
  
"I'm just kidding!" she yelled looking back at him and squealed when he grabbed her by the waist then ended up falling, Syaoran on top of her. She erupted in laughter when he started tickling her on her sides.  
  
"Pls. Stop!" she said between laughter making him smirk.  
  
"I'm really hurt by your little comment, my dear!" he said attacking her sides making her laughed more as tears came down her face. He was shocked to see her cry so he sit her up and looked at her. She was now wiping her tears away trying not to laugh at his face.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry!" he apologized looking worriedly at her.  
  
"I'm hurt." she said but was cut off by her giggling. Syaoran raised a brow at her but relaxed knowing she hadn't hurt her.  
  
"Are you ok. now?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"I'm ok." she stopped when she saw him inching near her. He looked deep in her eyes as Sakura tries to hold back her blushing.  
  
"Mr. Playboy.." she finished making him raised a brow at her. "It's Li. Li Syaoran" he explained in a im-hurt tone making her giggle.  
  
"Hai! Syaoran!" she smiled at him when he stand up then reached his hand up to her. She took it then started dusting her uniform.  
  
"That's a good girl!" he praised making her stand up proudly then giggle.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" she said taking his hand then started walking down the hall.  
  
"Where's your classroom?" he asked.  
  
"I'm on the Class 4-1." She said. Suddenly she stopped walking and turn to face him. He looked at her with a questioning look.  
  
"Where's yours?" she asked.  
  
"I'll go there later! Let's head to your room first!" he explained as she nodded then started walking again.  
  
"Li.." she said stopping again.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Can I call you Syaoran?" she asked sheepishly then turned to look at him. He nodded hen she smiled brightly at him while he chuckled at her cuteness.  
  
"Umm.. I just wanna Thank you for comforting me.. and.." she stated looking down.  
  
"And?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"And for making me happy!" she said still looking down.  
  
"Kinomoto.. You~" he started but was cut off by Sakura.  
  
"It's Sakura! SA-KU-RA!" she said frowning making him chuckled.  
  
"Sakura.." he began then she smiled at him.  
  
"It's ok.. I just want you to know that I'm always here to help you no matter what." He explained then he walked up to her and hugged her making her shocked at first but started to relax.  
  
"I know! Thanks!" she said returning the hug from him. She broke off and smiled brightly at him. Her eyes were now sparkling.  
  
"Let's go!" he said then they headed towards her room and stopped when they came infront of the door. The bell started to ring.  
  
"Thanks again!" she said then opened the door and cover her ears when her teacher start yelling at her but stopped when he noticed Syaoran at the back of her. He was about to apologized but didn't continue when he saw Syaoran waved his hand signaling him to stop. The teacher nodded then Sakura just stood there wanting to know why her teacher stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry sir.." she bowed for respect. It was her first time doing this 'cause she hadn't cut classes before so she just did the things her classmate did when they cut classes.  
  
"It's okay Miss Kinomoto we're about to leave." The teacher explained.  
  
"Thank you sir!" she said then turned to looked at him raising her brow but he just shrugged acting like he didn't knew what happened.  
  
"Thank you! Ja!" she waved at him and he closed the door then they started packing their things. Sakura told her friends what happened but neither one of her friends told her what they knew about him. She has the feeling that they're hiding something from her but waited until they will told her.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
Syaoran came to talk to Sakura's teacher when everybody left and told him some excuses and not the truth. The teacher nodded in understanding the Syaoran walked out of the room heading to his car. He pulled his key out and hopped in, then start the ignition heading home still thinking about Sakura.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
Sakura got home and was glad Christy isn't home. She run up to her room the locked the door. She did her assignments and went to sleep still thinking about a certain amber-eyed boy.  
  
AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Pls. Tell me!!! Tell me what you wanted to happen next 'cause I'm running out of ideas!! I can't just wait to get our exams over to start our Christmas Party!! Pls. REVIEW!!! THANKS A LOT!!!!!  
  
Ciao! 


	3. Save me

AN: Hey guys!! I'm back again!!! Sorry for the late update!! I have to review for our exams and I'm so glad it will soon be over!! *sighs* Anyway, another chapter here! Don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ok?  
  
On wit the story!! Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
Chap. 3  
  
Weeks had passed, Syaoran and Sakura hadn't seen each other but it remain uneventful. Sakura looked outside the window as her teacher goes on and on. She was bored to death and can't wait to for it to end. She was having Physics now. Her oh-so-confusing lesson. She sighed. Then flashback of what happened hours ago came to her mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sakura entered her room to see Tomoyo and the others talking.  
  
"Sakura!" Naoko called as the others turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Hi guys!" she greeted walking up to her seat. She placed her bag down then walked up to them.  
  
"Sakura, you know Li Syaoran right?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked looking at them.  
  
"Do you know who he is? I mean. What position he has here?" Tomoyo asked, her face looks serious. Sakura shook her head no then waited for them to continue.  
  
"Sakura, Li Syaoran came from Hongkong and just transferred here because of her mother." Chiharu explained.  
  
"So?" Sakura asked getting interested  
  
"He's just like you! Every girl wants him! Have you heard about what happened to Stacy before?" Naoko added.  
  
"The girl who won the Art competition?" she said. They nodded then Chiharu continue.  
  
"Yeah! She's so pretty and talented but moved to another school last month."  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked raising a brow.  
  
"You know Jane's group right?" Tomoyo asked while Sakura nodded.  
  
"Jane always go out with Syaoran because he's the president of the Art club. He trained her week before the competition in his house. But everybody knows that Jane already has a boyfriend, Jim. She sees Syaoran as one hot guy but was ever loyal to her boyfriend. She loved Jim very much." Tomoyo explained sadly.  
  
"Then? Tomoyo. What happened?" Sakura asked not knowing what happened.  
  
"She was tortured the day after the competition and was found at the school's back after the incident." She continued then Sakura's eyes bulged in horror.  
  
"Who did it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Stacy's group did. They have done this many times before since they moved here!" Chiharu said making her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You better stay away from them or else you will be their next victim!" Rika warned.  
  
"Does the principal know about this?" she asked. They all nodded but before she could say anything she was cut off.  
  
"They can't just kick her ass out here! Her mother shares almost 50% of the school's FINANCIAL needs!" Naoko said.  
  
"They pay $10,000 to the principal every time it happen so that he wouldn't speak." Rika added.  
  
"What?! Is money more important than us?" she yelled in frustration.  
  
"For him. It is!" They said in unison making her stunned.  
  
"I don't understand this!" she said then started to walked away.  
  
"Sakura! Stay away from HIM! You don't know him!" Chiharu yelled but Sakura didn't heard as she stormed out of the room.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
*RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!*  
  
The bell rang breaking Sakura's thoughts away.  
  
"Ok class! Dismissed!" she heard her teacher said as each of them went out.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as the others walked up to her (you know! Chiharu, Naoko, Rika). "Oh.. Sorry! I'm about to get up!" Sakura said sweatdropping.  
  
"Are you okay? You look pale." Tomoyo said worriedly.  
  
"I'm ok! Oh yeah. Sorry for what happened a while ago.." Sakura looked down.  
  
"Daijobu! (It's ok! lol) We understand you!" Rika said.  
  
"Thank guys!" Sakura said smiling at them.  
  
"Come on!" Chiharu said making them nod. They headed towards the same place they used to eat. They sat down the same Cherry Blossom tree then Naoko started to tell some scary story that she have just read for them to forget what happened. It send chills down Sakura's spine and was trying hard to cover her ears so she would never hear what she was telling.  
  
"Naoko pls! Stop!" Sakura begged while the others just laugh.  
  
"Oh come on! Sakura, it's great!" Chiharu said making her yelp.  
  
"Great?! Are you joking?!" she said making them laugh hardly.  
  
"Hey! I know wh~" Rika said but was cut off when they heard someone screamed.  
  
"What's that?!" Tomoyo asked standing up making them did the same.  
  
"I think it's coming from there!" Naoko said pointing at the crowd.  
  
"What do you think happen?" Rika asked getting scared.  
  
"There's one way to know! Let's go!" Sakura said running towards the big crowd. All the boys saw her coming so they turned around and run up to her. Sakura steeped back not knowing what to do.  
  
"Umm.. Er. Hi!" Sakura sweatdrop then the boys started to cheer.  
  
"She said 'hi' to me!!" they screamed then started to fought on whom she greeted to.  
  
"Sakura!" Naoko yelled.  
  
"Hey! Help me!" Sakura yelled back and tried to push her way out but her strength wasn't enough.  
  
"Uhh. Let me out!" she said but no one listened.  
  
"Tomoyo!" she yelled. "What shall we do?" Rika asked worried at Sakura.  
  
"She will be crushed into pieces if we don't do anything!" Naoko said.  
  
"Of course we will! Ne, Tomoyo!" Chiharu said while Tomoyo just winked at them. They nodded then left.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" Tomoyo said through the speaker making the guys looked at where it come from.  
  
"THERE'S A BUNCH OF LADIES MAKING OUT AT THE CANTEEN!" Chiharu said but neither one of the boys moved.  
  
"Oh well! Guess Sakura's much better than them!" Chiharu said they just sweatdropped.  
  
"GUYS, SAKURA'S IN A HURRY! PLEASE LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rika said but again neither one of them move.  
  
"What shall we do?" Naoko asked looking at them helplessly.  
  
"I'm getting very impatient!" Tomoyo said getting the mic from Rika.  
  
"IF YOU DON"T GET YOUR ASS OFF THERE! I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO MY CAT FOR LUNCH!" Tomoyo cursed angrily as the boys went gone by one blink of an eye.  
  
"Gee! That reminds me never to make you angry Tomoyo. You're scary!" Rika said shaking.  
  
"Come on! Let's hurry!" Tomoyo said then they went over to Sakura. She was sitting on the ground breathing heavily.  
  
"Thanks Guys!" she said then they helped her stand up and made their way through the girls crowd.  
  
"What do you want?!" a girl with black hair and blue eyes said stepping back as a group of girls cornered her.  
  
"We want you to leave Syaoran Li alone! He's mine!" a girl with blonde hair and black eyes said.  
  
"But. I didn't do anything!" the girl replied shaking.  
  
"Oh yeah? We saw you flirting with him! You know, you would never have a chance with him. Because he didn't like LOWLIVES like you!" she yelled making the girl shut her eyes. "I don't like this." Sakura said under her breath and was about to walk up to them but stopped when someone held her by the wrist.  
  
"What the?!" she hissed.  
  
"Sakura, don't go there! You will be hurt!" Tomoyo said holding her back while Sakura tries to free herself from her grip. Chiharu, Naoko and Rika joined Tomoyo as they hold Sakura back.  
  
"Hey! Let me go! I've got to help her!" Sakura said freeing herself.  
  
"You can't! They're not you're enemy!" Rika said.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go tell the teachers!" Naoko said but Sakura didn't listen.  
  
"You go get them but I'll help here! No matter what!" Sakura said but they pulled her off the crowd.  
  
"Let me go!" Sakura said as another sceamed was heard. This time I was scream of pain. The others were shocked and didn't noticed that they let go of Sakura's wrist. They lost her.  
  
"NO! SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled running through the crowd again then they saw Sakura standing not far away from them. Sakura stood there in horror as she watched the girl lay on the floor with blood coming out from her mouth.  
  
'Jane! You'll pay!' she thought as she look pitiful on the girl infront of her.  
  
One girl gave Jane a tube that is a half cm thick and was about 20 inches long. She raised the tube over her head and smiled.  
  
"Now you'll know never to cross Jane McMahon!" Jane said and was about to hit the girl, who was choking blood, stopped when a girl pushed her in her side making her fall.  
  
"What the hell!" Jane yelled as she fall with her body unbalanced making her nose hit the ground. She yelp in pain and then reached a hand to touch her nose and almost cried when she saw blood in her hands.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" she cried out. She then sit up and turn to look at whoever had the guts to push her away. Her eyes dropped on a girl's back. She has auburn hair and was trying to help the girl up.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you ok?" she asked worriedly as she helped the girl up. She pulled her handkerchief out and wiped the blood on the girl's face as she smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Tomoyo! Help me here!" Sakura yelled as Tomoyo, Naoko and Rika ran up to her then Sakura passed the girl to them.  
  
"Let's go!" Rika said making all of them nod but before they could move, Sakura yelp in pain as one girl hit her it her arm.  
  
"Shit!" she cursed the turned to look at who it was. She glared at the girl before her making her stepped back.  
  
"Sakura!" Chiharu yelled when she a girl raised the tube to hit her again and started to run but Sakura raised her hand top stop her.  
  
"Stay Back!" Sakura said as she quickly dodge the girl's attack. As a gymnastic, she had quick reflexes. She kick the girl's hand making her dropped the tube then punch her on her side. The crowd watched them with awe. They had never seen Sakura fight and was amazed that she could protect herself. Another girl attacked Sakura on her side but she blocked it. She kicked her making her slammed against the tree. Jane had enough and tried to stand up as a girl helped her up but she pushed her away.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled as the girl backed up.  
  
"Now! You're going to pay!" Jane said as Sakura turned to look at her.  
  
Everything silenced as they watched the two circled around. Sakura glare at Jane but She just smirked at her.  
  
"So? You're the popular Konomito Sakura!" she said looking at her.  
  
"It's Kinomoto Sakura! KI-NO-MO-TO!" she said like talking to a little girl. Giggles could be heard but stopped when Jane glared at them.  
  
"So? You're going to pay for what you've done!" Jane yelled launching an attack at Sakura but she just dodged it making launched more attack.  
  
"Stay still and fight!" Jane yelled angrily while Sakura just smirked.  
  
She bend her body when Jane tried to punch her on the face.  
  
'This is it!' Jane said aiming the attack on her side.  
  
'Shit!' Sakura said as Jane punched her on the side.  
  
"Hah! Got yah!" she said smiling at her as Sakura yelp in pain. She touched her side then saw blood in her hands. She hadn't punch her. She cut her! She turned to look at Jane's hand and saw a pocketknife with her blood in it.  
  
"Sakura!" Chiharu and the others yelled when they saw blood on Sakura's waist.  
  
'Oh no!' Tomoyo thought praying this would stop soon.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sakura said getting scared. She couldn't use her left arm because of what happened (She got hit, right? Wrong! Juz kidding!) and she had to hold her wound so it wouldn't hurt. Every step she made makes her wound open and that made her cringed in pain.  
  
"Now, DIE!" Jane yelled then run straight to Sakura but she quickly blocked it then counteract with her. She spinned through her body making her flew high then fall down then blacked out. She cringed as the wound's cut turn bigger with her sudden attack. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Somebody.. help. me." She cried but her voice was low as she fell on her knee.  
  
"SAKURA! LOOK!" Rika yelled but it was too late. Sakura turned to look around and was shocked to see the one that she had kicked to the tree was standing infront of her holding the same tube she has. She was about to hit her when a strong wind brushed through her then she closed her eyes. When she opened it Sakura was gone. She turned to look around and saw her with a boy who is carrying her (bridal style) with messy brown hair and deep amber eyes. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw him.  
  
"Li.." she shivered when she saw him glaring at her. A glare that even the bravest man would be afraid of. She dropped the tube then started to run not looking back. The others were still knocked out so they didn't have to worry.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura said turning to looked at him. Her eyes became blurred and she beginning to feel dizzy.  
  
"Sakura? Are you ok?" he asked shaking her lightly careful not to hurt her.  
  
"Sakura!" the girls ran up to him.  
  
"Is she ok?" Rika asked looking at her friend.  
  
"No! She lost so many blood! She would dry up if we didn't take her to a hospital!" Tomoyo said looking worriedly at her.  
  
"Guys.. I'm ok.." she said giving them a weak smile then started to cough.  
  
"Let's bring her to a hospital!" Chiharu said not listening to Sakura. That's one of the things they liked about her, she wouldn't admit if she was hurt 'cause she don't want them to worry about her.  
  
"Ms. Daidouji! What's going on?" the principal came up running. They mouths dropped open when they saw Sakura covered in blood.  
  
"We'll tell you later! We have to take her to the hospital!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"No! You're going to have your quarter exams today!" the principal said making Tomoyo turned to look at him with glaring eyes.  
  
"IF~" she was cut off when Sakura tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Go on Tomoyo.. *cough* I'll be just fine. *cough*" Sakura said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Sakura.." Tomoyo said then cupped her cheeks returning the smile.  
  
"Don't worry we'll~" Chiharu said but was cut off.  
  
"You can't go Ms. Mihara!" the principal said.  
  
"What the?!" was all Chiharu said when she saw Sakura nodded at her.  
  
"I'm going to take her! Don't worry!" Syaoran said. The principal cannot complain 'cause Syaoran gave him a stop-me-and-I'll-kill-you look. They all nodded.  
  
"Take Care of her!" Rika said eyeing him. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"We'll visit you after school." Tomoyo said then Sakura gave her a questioning look.  
  
"She's fine! They bring her to the clinic!" Tomoyo chuckled as Sakura sighed in relief.  
  
"Take Care Baby!" Tomoyo said smiling at her. All she could do is return the smile.  
  
"We have to go now!" Syaoran said then they said their good-byes.  
  
Syaoran headed to his car placing Sakura on the seat right beside him.  
  
"Hold on Sakura.." he said. She smiled weakly then the fallen asleep.  
  
Syaoran's uniform was covered with blood but she didn't mind it. He sped off to the hospital. He reached it in less than 5 minutes 'cause he took the highway. He pulled off and carried her out then they maid their way to the emergency room. He stayed outside as the doctors checked her. An hour later, the doctor came out of the room. Syaoran quickly got up and walked towards him.  
  
"Is she alright?" he asked then the doctor nodded.  
  
"She's ok now. She had lost half of her blood. How many hours does it take before you brought her here?" the doctor asked. He saw her wound and from the looks of it, it was cutted long time ago but just shook his thoughts.  
  
"About 2 and a half hours.." he said relieved that she was ok now.  
  
"What?!" the doctor exclaimed.  
  
"What's the problem?" Syaoran asked getting nervous.  
  
"Oh.. Sorry.. Don't worry! Everything will be fine!" the doctor assured him tapping him on his shoulder.  
  
"Does she need blood donation?" Syaoran asked but the doctor shook his head.  
  
"She'll recover in no time! She had a strong body!" the doctor said.  
  
"Please bring her to a private room. I'll pay." He stated calmly.  
  
"Alright. We'll move her to 6th floor room 143. Excuse me." With that the doctor leave. Syaoran sighed then went to the elevator and press 6. Then waited until it stopped. She got out and headed towards her room. He opened the door only to see two nurses putting some things into her and the other checked her list.  
  
"Excuse us." They bowed then closed the door.  
  
Syaoran walked up to her. He sit beside her brushing the hair off her face.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran whispered making her shiver.  
  
He looked at her face and chuckled at how adorable she looked. He reached her hand and held it into his then leaned against the headboard turning his gaze over the ceiling. He didn't notice as time passed by and soon fell asleep.  
  
AN: So? How was it? I'm sorry if this sucks 'cause I'm trying to rush it. I'm supposed to review for our exams but I just couldn't help it! Pls. Review for the sake of poor-lil-Ying-Fa!!! Thanks a lot for those who review! I'm so happy!  
  
Ciao! 


	4. Emotional

AN: Hello guyz!! I'm back again.. Thanks for all those who review!! I really, really appreciate it!! I love you all!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.. *~*  
  
Newayz, on wit da story!!  
  
Chap. 5  
  
"Sakura.." a voice said tapping Sakura on her shoulder. She growl making the person chuckle.  
  
"Sakura, wake up!" the voice said.  
  
"Five minutes more.." she murmured.  
  
"We have to leave now.. Or you wanna stay here longer?" he asked making her lit up.  
  
"Where?" she asked making him chuckled.  
  
"Avalon is on his way up here.. I heard them said that he's going to give you vitamins or should I say. medicine?" he grinned. Seeing her jump, he raised a brow at her. She jumped on her bed and made her way to the bathroom bringing her clothes that Syaoran picked from her house. Lucky for them, Christy isn't home.  
  
"I thought you're going to stay a little longer.." he teased watching her walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed in white leather pants matched with red long sleeve shirt and red snickers with white stripes in the end. She made hey way to the mirror that was placed beside the window as she brushed her hair down.  
  
Syaoran watched her with awe as the sunlight flashed across her making her face shine. For him, she looked like an angel that was sent from above.  
  
"Sakura.." he whispered as he stood there stunned.  
  
"Syaoran?" she said turning look at him fully. She heard him whispered something but she didn't know what it was.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Syaoran?" she asked waving her hands infront of his face. Syaoran didn't noticed her as she walked up to him. The next thing he knew was Sakura stood infront of him waving her hands in his face. He shrugged to clear his thoughts away.  
  
"Mou! Syaoran you~" she said but was cut off when he covered his hand on her mouth  
  
"I'm ok.. If you're ready we can go." He stated leaving her surprised. He turned around but noticed that she didn't move. He sighed turning back at her then lit her chin by his hand. He felt her stiffened.  
  
"Sakura?" he chuckled as he leaned closer to her. He's doing that a lot lately hm?  
  
"I.." she stopped trying to think of some excuse.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked smiling at her as their face were merely inch apart. He tried to hold back his laughter when he saw her face turn red.  
  
Sakura felt his hot breath tickles her face and the way his face shows that he wanted to laugh at her.  
  
"Let's go.." she said in a serious voice making him chuckled.  
  
"As you wish.." he said pulling away from her. He then reached his hand out to her. He looked at her smiling at her cuteness.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
I felt anger rise inside me as I watched him make fun of me.  
  
'He's so full of himself' I thought while he just raised a brow at me.  
  
I walked past him grabbing my purse and cellphone then made my way to the door.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" I asked not turning to look at him.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
I watched her walked past me leaving me stunned. I saw her grabbed her purse and phone then walked up to the door and stopped.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" I heard her asked while I just chuckled.  
  
I can see right through her eyes that she was pissed but that wouldn't stop me from teasing her. I don't know why but I like teasing her. Seeing the way how her face turn red as cherry makes me long for more. I haven't felt anything like this before and I haven't got serious in a girl. This Sakura is really something.  
  
"Wait up!" I yelled when I saw her walked out of the room then I ran after her.  
  
~Normal~  
  
Syaoran closed the door then walked after Sakura while she quickened her pace. "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled seeing her turned around the corner. He decided to run before he would lose her.  
  
"Sakura stop!" he yelled again as the people he had passed watched him wondering what happened.  
  
"Sakura if you don't stop~" he yelled but was cut off when a nurse walked up to him. He stopped seeing the nurse hand him some papers.  
  
"What's this?" he asked looking at the papers that were handed to him.  
  
"Doctor Avalon told me to~" she said but was cut off when he waved his hand signaling her to stop. He signed all the papers w/o even reading them then looked up to see where Sakura was. He growl seeing her disappeared.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Li.. And oh.. Running is not prohibited inside the hospital.." she said and was about to turn around when a boy bumped into her making her fall. But was caught by Syaoran before she reached the floor.  
  
"Tha-Thank you.." she said at the same time blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm in a hurry!" the boy who bumped into her said as he ran off.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
She stood at the entrance door waiting for Syaoran to appear but she didn't find him. She decided to walk back so she could just drag him off. He's so slow! Sakura is the kind of person who didn't like her time to be wasted. She stopped falling on her knee when she felt her side hurt. She put her hand on it to ease the pain. Her arm was ok now but her side still hurts. She breathed deeply to make her self relaxed when a man stopped infront of her. She looked up only to see a pair of silver eyes looking down at her worried written all over his face.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked kneeling infront of her.  
  
"I-I'm ok.. Just that my wound hurts.. Itai!" she yelped when it hurts again. She's still holding her side then looked up at the man giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Here.. Let me help you.." the man asked helping her to her feet.  
  
"I'm ok now.. Thanks!" she said even though it still hurts.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked holding her in her arms.  
  
"Hai!" she said then he nodded.  
  
"I'll be off then! Take care now! Ja!" he said waving at her.  
  
"Ja!" she said waving back to him.  
  
'Wow!' he thought a smile form on his lips walking out of the room.  
  
"Syaoran where are you?!" she murmured angrily then started to walk back to where she lost him still holding her side.  
  
She turned around the corner then on another corner only to see two figures holding on to each other.  
  
~Normal~  
  
Syaoran turned to look up and was surprise to see a pair of emerald eyes looking straight into him.  
  
'I really hate this guy..' she thought. How could he do this? This is not the time to be flirting with the girls especially with a.. NURSE?!  
  
"Just as I thought." she said then turn around while Syaoran immediately let go of the nurse, making sure she was standing, he ran up to Sakura again.  
  
"Wow! He's so cute!" one girl said as the others nod walking up to their friend who's still dreaming.  
  
"You're so lucky!" another said as they drag their friend to them since she didn't move.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
She ran ignoring the pain she feels but stopped when someone held her in her wrist. She looked up only to see a pair of deep amber eyes and is breathing heavily.  
  
"What the hell!" he yelled right into her face but she didn't step back. He looked at her and felt embarrassed at what he did.  
  
"I'm sorry.." he said looking down.  
  
"Li" he heard her said so he looked up at her but her face still held the same: anger.  
  
"Look I~" he said but was cut off by her.  
  
"Let me go." She said in a low voice but he didn't move.  
  
"I said, Let me go!" she yelled struggling away from him but he just hold her tighter.  
  
"C'mon!" he said dragging her to her feet then walked out of the hospital heading to his car. He opened the door and put her in then let go of her hand. He was standing beside her looking her straight in the eyes but she looked away. She touched her arm on where he held her.  
  
"I'm sorry.." he said waiting for her to speak but she didn't.  
  
"Look, I didn't mean to. Someone bumped her who made her fall and I just couldn't let her fall when I was right beside her to help." he explained but she seemed not to care.  
  
"Fuck! What's wrong with you?!" he yelled making her jump then glare at him.  
  
"Nothing the hell's wrong with me!" she yelled back at him making him sighed.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry!" he defended but she just looked away.  
  
"I want to go home" she said making him kneel beside her.  
  
"Does it hurt?" he asked holding her in her arm but to his surprise she pulled away.  
  
"I want to go home" she repeated but he didn't care.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he said as he held his hand up.  
  
"Li, are you deaf?" she asked really pissed at him and she saw him shook his head no at the corner of her eye.  
  
"I said~" she said but was cut off when she felt his hand on her chin, again he turned her face to him.  
  
"You know.. You're much cuter when you smile" he said while she just glare hard at him.  
  
"Cherry Blossom.." he said surprising her.  
  
"It's the meaning of your name, right?" he asked while she just raised a brow at him.  
  
"You're so cute!" he chuckled touching her face but she shook his hand away.  
  
"Alright!" he said standing up then he made her way to the driver's seat.  
  
"Where do you want to go madam?" he asked smiling at her.  
  
"Away from you" she murmured but he heard her and laugh.  
  
He start the ignition then drove off heading her house. ~Later~  
  
On their way home, only the sound of the radio could be heard. No one dared to speak to each other.  
  
They pulled off infront of a large green gate. She got up when he stopped then made her way to the speaker. She pressed the button waiting for someone to answer.  
  
"Mr. Giles.. It's me Sakura.." she said to the person on the other and saw Syaoran got up in the corner of her eye. He leaned in his SUV car that was colored by silver with a black wolf on both sides. He winked at her when he saw her looked at him raising a brow. He chuckled when she stucked her tongue out to him then turned back to the speaker.  
  
"Thank you." She said having heard his reply. Then she made her way to him then stand beside him.  
  
"So?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Thank you! You can go now!" was all she said before walking away from him. She stopped when he held her on the wrist.  
  
"That's it?" he asked making her looked at him confused.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I mean.. I don't want to go home yet.. My mother would probably kill me, you know!" he said making her nod.  
  
"So? What's your point?" she asked making him shake his head helplessly.  
  
"I was just wondering if I can go in there.." he making her raised a brow.  
  
"Promise I'll be a good boy!" he said winking at her.  
  
"What can I do?" she said making him brightened then they both went to his car. They entered her house when the gate opened. Inside was a 3 stories high mansion that was surrounded by a garden full of flowers and at the center was a fountain. The grass were finely trimmed and the flowers already blossomed. He stopped infront of the staircase leading to the front door. She got out with him then walked straight to the door. The door opened revealing a man in his mid 30s and early 20s. Beside him was a woman in his mid 40s and other younger females.  
  
"Welcome back Ms. Sakura!" he said as he hugged her making her smile.  
  
"Hello Everybody!" she replied returning his hug.  
  
"Oh, we were so worried about you!" Rose, the one who took care of Sakura since she was born, said walking up to her.  
  
"I'm sorry! No need to worry now! I'm back!" she said as he pulled away from her then she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"You must be hungry now.. We'll prepare some food. Why don't you and your visitor go upstairs? We'll call you later, eh?" Rose asked as she nodded to the maids beside her.  
  
"Sure! Thanks!" she said smiling at them. She turned to look at Syaoran who is standing behind her then he winked at her.  
  
"Let's go" she ordered making him nod. He look at whom she called Rose while she smiled at him. He smiled back at her then followed her upstairs.  
  
They went upstairs then turned on the west wing. They turned on a corner then on another and another.  
  
"Are we there yet?" he said making her shook her head then continue walking.  
  
"I'm tired now.." he said.  
  
"That's not my problem.." she replied.  
  
'What's her problem?' he thought looking at her back as her hair swished at her side.  
  
"Aren't you tired?" he asked placing his hands at the back of his head. He got no reply so he just sighed.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
I tried to control my giggles. He was trying so hard just to make conversation with me. The truth is, I really don't want to be mean at him. He's really kind at me but sometimes.. He really gets on my nerves.  
  
~Normal~  
  
Sakura sighed when she heard him sighed making him raised a brow at her even though she couldn't see.  
  
They turned around on another corner making him growl. She giggles a bit then immediately covers her mouth.  
  
"And what's so funny?" he asked having heard her giggles make him relaxed a bit.  
  
" *cough* Nothing" she said in a serious voice. "If you said so.." he replied grinning while she just shook her head.  
  
For the 5th time, they turned on another corner. This time it leads to a dead end.  
  
"I thought were going to your room?" he asked.  
  
"Just follow me" was all she said heading to the last room.  
  
She opened the door then looked at him before she entered.  
  
"Come in.." she said making him nod.  
  
He walked in only to be surrounded by her scent, Cherry Blossom. He started to scan the room as he entered. The room was big for 1 person.. The wall was covered with Pink wallpapers that have Cherry blossom's petals in it. The floor was made in marble with the colors white and pink. Her bedsheets were baby pink, even the curtains were pink. He looked at her room with awe.  
  
"Have a seat.." she said while she nod and sit on her sofa.  
  
She walked up to her bed and put down her purse then turned to look at him. He then looked back at her. Emerald meets amber. The seriousness is still on her face making him sighed.  
  
Then her phone started to ring. She picked it up and smile as she saw who it was. Syaoran fumed wondering who it was that made her smile.  
  
'What?' he thought. Why would it matter to him? He shook his head and leaned on the sofa staring at the ceiling. He stand up when something caught his eye and walked towards it.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
"Tomoyo!" she greeted looking at the wide garden below her.  
  
"Hi Sakura! How're you doing there?" Tomoyo asked on the other line.  
  
"Guess what?! I'm home!" she squealed making Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"What?! I thought you're in the hospital? Don't tell me you sneaked your way out?!" Tomoyo said making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Of course not Silly! Syaoran is the one who convince the doctor to let me out since I'm already okay now." She explained making Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Oh.. We'll, where's Li?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"He's here with me.." she replied sighing.  
  
"What?!" Tomoyo yelled making Sakura pulled the phone away from her ears.  
  
"Hey, Calm down! We aren't doing anything bad!" she said but Tomoyo just keep on asking and babbling and yelling.  
  
"I'll call you later! Bye!" Sakura said before she hung up. She sighed then walked back inside.  
  
~Normal~  
  
Sakura walked in only to find Li standing beside a large piano. Above it was all the medals and trophies that she had won. He made sure to read all the things that were written there. Sakura shrugged then walked towards her closet and picked her clothes. She made her way to the bathroom then latched it. A minute later, screams could be heard inside the bathroom breaking Syaoran out of his thoughts.  
  
'Sakura!' he thought having heard her scream.  
  
AN: Hello guys! Cliffhanger?! Hehe!! I'm evil!! I know ya'll going to hate me.. But what can I say? I can't help it! Anyway, don't forget to review!! PEACE!!  
  
CIAO!!! 


	5. Christy's evil plan

AN: Hey guyz!! I'M BACK!! Thanks for all those who review!! And sorry about the cliffy thing!! You know, heheh!! Anyways here's another chapter and it's for you all!! Hope I can make it up to you!! lol  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS ok?  
  
On wit the story! Enjoy!! ^_^  
  
Chap. 6  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat on the dining table as they eat their food quietly.  
  
"Thank you Maria.." she said to one of the maids as they serve her milk.  
  
Maria bowed at her then made her way out of the room leaving the two of them behind.  
  
"Are you ok now?" he asked while she just nod.  
  
"I know your weaknesses now eh?" he teased making her glare at him.  
  
"It's not my fault!" she said making him chuckled. As he recall what happened earlier a smile form in his lips.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she came running from the bathroom.  
  
"Sakura?!" Syaoran said catching her when she was about to fall.  
  
"What happened?!" he asked starting to get worried at her.  
  
"The-the.. There's a cock-cockroach!" she said. Her body was shivering as she tightened her hold in Syaoran's shirt then buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Cockroach?" he asked. Feeling her nodded he almost chuckled. Who would have thought that she's a Cockroach freak?!  
  
"It's not funny you know!" she murmured under his shirt that somehow tickles his chest.  
  
"Sakura.. " he said brushing her hair down to her back. Her hair was so soft and at the same time beautiful.  
  
"Alright! I'll go in, you stay here." He said making her looked up to him.  
  
"Be careful.." she said making him smirked.  
  
He got up and help Sakura up to her feet then started to walked towards the bathroom. She stood there shivering as she recalled how the Cockroach landed on her arms. She shook her head to erase the thoughts away. Then she waited for Syaoran to come out. After what seem like forever she heard a banging sound on the door.  
  
"Syaoran?" she asked getting worried as she walked closer to the door. She was about to take a peek when she heard him screamed.  
  
"AAHHH!!!!!" he screamed making Sakura ran inside the bathroom not knowing how slippery the floor was. She shut her eyes when she was about to fall but felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up only to be met by a pair of deep amber-eyes.  
  
"You ok?" he asked breathing heavily.  
  
"Syaoran!" she said hugging him tighter.  
  
"I'm so worried.." she added making him smile.  
  
"Hey! I'm okay now.." he chuckled hugging her back. Syaoran was soaking wet 'cause he didn't notice that the shower was automatic until it showered on him.  
  
"You're going to get wet if you won't pull away." He said but she just shook his head no. She doesn't care if she'll get wet. All she wanted to do was to hug him. Wait?! What did I say??!!!!!!!! ~_^  
  
He sighed felling contented as her warm body pressed against his. Then, sound much like crying could be heard and he got worried knowing it was coming from Sakura.  
  
"Hey.. Look your bestfriend's over there.." he said but got no reply.  
  
"C'mon Sakura.." he soothed behind her ear sending shivers down her spine.  
  
The sound then turned out to be laughter. He raised a brow at her.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked then she burst out laughing. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips seeing how happy she was.  
  
"Thank you!" she said looking straight in his eyes.  
  
"It's ok.. Almighty Li Syaoran is always ready to help." he stated proudly making her giggle. The room was filled with Sakura's laughter sounding like music to Syaoran's ears.  
  
"Aww! My dress! It's wet!" she said making him chuckled.  
  
"And my hair!" she added. He brushed the hair of her face by his hand looking in her beautiful face. "You look more beautiful when you're wet.." he said making her blush then looked down.  
  
"Ms. Sakura! Your foods are ready!" they heard Maria shouted out of her room.  
  
"Let's go!" she said and was about to pulled away when he tightened his hold on her careful not to hurt her. She looked at him confused while he just leaned his head on the wall.  
  
"Syaoran what are~" she said but was cut off when he hugged her close to him then closed his eyes.  
  
"You're getting me wet!" she joked making him chuckled.  
  
"Why don't you join me for a bath?" he asked making her blushed crimson.  
  
"Wha-what?!" she said making him laugh at her cuteness. She just smiled at him knowing he was just kidding.  
  
"I'm not kidding!" he said looking at her eyes as if reading her mind.  
  
"But-but.." she trailed off when he smirked.  
  
"Mou! You're making fun of me again!" she said fuming at him.  
  
"I can't help it!" he replied smiling at her.  
  
"I'll bath on the other room and you here ok?" she said making him sigh.  
  
"I don't want to.." he teased pretending to be sad.  
  
"I want to bath.. with you!" he said while Sakura slap him in the arm playfully.  
  
"If you'll be a good boy I will!" she said making him smirked.  
  
"But! Not now!" she added making him frown as she slipped away from him. She stucked her tongue out to him then ran out of the room. He laughed at her then ran his hand through his hair as he started to take a bath. Of course, after closing the door.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Syaoran? Earth to Syaoran?" she asked waving her hand on his face while he just grinned at her. She continue eating her food ignoring Syaoran's smirk and chuckled.  
  
~Later~  
  
Sakura was lying on her bed when a knock on the door break her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Come in!" she said but she didn't move.  
  
A figure walked inside her room shut the door closed.  
  
"Sakura.." a deep voice said making her sat up quickly.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked seeing a tall figure in the dark.  
  
"Sakura.." came its voice again.  
  
"Who-who's there?" she said feeling a bit scared.  
  
"Sakura!" he yelled making her jump out of her bed screaming. She ran up to the balcony then the figure started to walk towards her.  
  
"No! Don't come near me!" she said shivering but the figure kept on walking up to her. She looked back but there's no way she can escape. She just closed her eyes shut and cover her ears.  
  
Then a laughter can be heard as the figure walk out of the darkness. He walked up to her then kneel infront her. He tried to remove her hands but she pushed him away.  
  
"No! You-you're a.. a gho-ghost!" she screamed making the man chuckled. She heard him so she started to looked up and was surprise to see who it was.  
  
"Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled looking at his smirking face.  
  
"Mou! I hate you!" she spat making him laugh.  
  
"I thought you like me?" he said making her frown.  
  
"You're dreaming.." she stated then crossed her arms on her chest.  
  
"Ouch!" he mocked acting like he's hurt while she just help her head up.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"I just wanted to say that you left your packages on the hospital but I already called them to bring it here." He said making her raised a brow.  
  
"Packages?" she asked making him chuckled.  
  
"Yeah.. And I'll be going soon.. Take care now!" he said putting his hand on top of her head brushing it like a child. "Ok! Bye-bye!" she said smiling at him while he just returned his smile.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" he said then walked out of her room.  
  
"Matte! I'll walk with you!" she said the ran up to him.  
  
They walked down the hall up to the front door.  
  
"Bye now!" he said walking up to his car but before he could enter another car came in from the gate.  
  
Sakura turned to look at who it was. It stopped then to reveal non other than her stepmother with a boy that has silver hair and eyes.  
  
"You!" she said pointing towards him making the man smile at her. Syaoran stood there watching them confused.  
  
"Oh.. So you have already met!" Christy said clasping her hands making the man nod.  
  
"We met but I don't know who he was.." Sakura said making her smile.  
  
"I'm Jason. By the way, does your side still hurts?" he asked making her frown and Christy raised a brow.  
  
"What happened? Oh, dear! Are you hurt?" Christy asked making Sakura sighed.  
  
'Great! Like she really care.." she thought.  
  
"Nothing! Just ah.. umm." she said trying to think of some explanation.  
  
"She's just hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since then." Syaoran spoke suddenly making Sakura look at him while he just winked at her.  
  
"That's good. I thought its some kinda~" Christy said but Sakura cut her off.  
  
"I'm ok now!" she said waving her hands at them.  
  
Jason then turned to look at the man who's standing beside a car then grinned at him.  
  
"Maybe you to introduce him to us.." Christy said looking at Syaoran who just smirk.  
  
"Li. Li Syaoran." Was all he said.  
  
"Ok. C'mon dear, we've got a lot to talk about. Follow us honey!" Christy said as they both entered the house.  
  
"Great! Just great!" she murmured under her breath placing her hands on her hips. Syaoran chuckled making her glare at him.  
  
"I'll be off now! Ja!" he said then he got on his car and start the ignition.  
  
"Ok! Bye!" she said still frowning while he smile.  
  
"Smile! You look better with it!" he shouted before he drove off.  
  
"Easy for you to say.." she said before she too went back to her house up to her room.  
  
An hour later, her packages arrived. Mr. Giles and the others walked up to Sakura's room but before they reached her, the door infront of her opened making them come to an halt.  
  
"What are those?" Christy asked stopping infront of the door.  
  
"It's.. It's for Ms. Sakura.." Giles said making her raised a brow.  
  
"I said 'what are those?'" she said as she walked up to him making them step backward.  
  
"We.. we don't know.." he said as they continue stepping back.  
  
"Why don't you stop so I can take a look" she said making them shook their heads.  
  
"What?!" she yelled as they almost jumped.  
  
"If you don't stop, I'll make sure that you will never be able to give it to her!" she said making them stop.  
  
"Good! Now let's see.." she said opening one of those boxes. Her eyes went wide seeing it filled with chocolates, cards and many different stuff toys. Some of them looked really expensive.  
  
"Bring it to my room!" she said making them gasped.  
  
"But it's for Ms. Sakura.." Rose said making her looked at her.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I said bring it to~" christy said but was cut off.  
  
"My room." A voice from behind said making her turned to look at who it was.  
  
"Ms. Sakura!" Giles exclaimed glad at the fact that she appeared.  
  
"Bring it here.. Now!" she said making them run fast up to her. They all went inside her room when Sakura signaled them to then she too followed leaving her stepmother behind.  
  
'That brat!' she cursed before she too headed back to her room.  
  
The night ended but Sakura didn't leave her room. She ordered one of her maids to bring her food there so she didn't have to eat with 'them'. Then she headed to sleep making sure that the door was locked.  
  
AN: So?? Review!!! Pls!! I love you guys!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Wohooooo!!!!!!! Here's a five star for you!! *BOOM* ouch! lol 


	6. Xin's cruelty

AN: Guys! Sorry for not updating so long!.. You know, Im busy here. School projects, assignments and all.. Anyway, thanks for all those who review!! Thanks a lot! I love you guys!! ^_~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS ok?  
  
On wit the story! Enjoy!  
  
Chap. 7  
  
Sakura run down the road with her roller blades on. She swished side to side expertly making sure to look at where she was heading. She breathed in the cool air as she sighed happily. Minutes later she entered her school heading towards her locker. She removed her blades then put on her shoes. She then get all the things she will need then leave walking up to her classroom. Every person that she had passed looked at her smiling at how hanyan she was.  
  
"Good morning!" she greeted, having seen them smiling, she smiled back.  
  
She entered her room and the next thing she knew, she was already engulfed in a tight group hug. Everybody around her keep on saying 'how are you?', 'glad you're back!', and 'we missed you!'.  
  
"Guys! Can't. breathe!" she choked then they immediately let her go.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed as she once more hugged her friend.  
  
"Tomoyo.." she said then hugged her friend back.  
  
"Did you know that Americans~" Takashi said from behind getting a slap from Chiharu.  
  
"Stop it!" she said making the others laughed as they watched the two couples run around.  
  
"Hey!" Rika said making Sakura smile at her.  
  
"I missed you guys!" she said making them smiled at her.  
  
"We missed you too, Sakura!" Naoko said as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Uh.. Sorry 'cause we didn't visited you in the hospital. 'Cause you know! A lot of work from that old man!" Chiharu said while Sakura just shook her head.  
  
"It's ok! Glad I don't have to stay there much longer! You know guys I hate the doctor who checked me up! He gave me an injection once and it's oh so very painful!" she exclaimed making them shook their head helplessly at their friend.  
  
"What?" she asked raising a brow making them laugh. Then the teacher came in and they all went back in their seats sighing.  
  
"Well Ms. Kinomoto.. Glad you're back!" said the teacher.  
  
"Umm.. Ohayo Terada sensei! Well.. I'm glad I'm back too.." she said sheepishly making the others giggled.  
  
"Ok then! Let's start.." he said making them groaned while he just shook his head then continue on their lesson.  
  
*~*~*Lunch time*~*~*  
  
(I'm making it faster.. 'cause I don't wanna babble any longer about school hours and all.. And you know why? For me, school sucks! I'm sorry.)  
  
Sakura and the others we're eating and talking on their usual place..  
  
"Hey Sakura! Tell us what happened when you're on the hospital!" Chiharu said making the others nod.  
  
"But?.. Didn't I tell you about it already?" she asked while they just shook her head.  
  
"I mean about Syaoran. He was there, isn't he?" Chiharu replied making her nod.  
  
"Well.. Nothing happened.." she said lowering her head. Her hair was covering her face.  
  
'Nothing..' she whispered softly so that no one could hear as her thoughts flew back on what happened that day.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Sakura?" Naoko said waving her hands in her face breaking her thoughts away.  
  
"Are you sure nothing happened?" Chiharu asked taking a bite on her hamburger and giving her a look.  
  
"Re-really!" Sakura said defensively.  
  
"Really..?" Chiharu asked again making Sakura laugh nervously. (Why is she getting nervous? I don't know ^_^;)  
  
"Oh..? Why does she looked so nervous?" Tomoyo asked as she started taping her with her newest camera.  
  
"It-It's nothing I ah.. I.. I need to go to the bathroom!" she said standing up making them smirk.  
  
"I'll be right back!" she added before running off. Chiharu laughed and so the others.  
  
"Do you think something happened?" Rika asked getting their attention.  
  
"We'll find out sooner or later.." Tomoyo said smiling devilishly.  
  
"Guys, I think the bathroom is on the other way.." Naoko said pointing at Sakura's back who is heading at the school's back.  
  
"You're right.." Chiharu said making them giggle.  
  
*~*~*Sakura*~*~*  
  
Sakura ran all her way to the school's back. (I don't now what you call it but for me it's School's back.. ^_^; Anyway if anyone (I know everyone) knows about it, could you kindly tell it to me.. Pleasee?? Tynx guyz!)  
  
She headed up to the same Cherry blossom tree then stopped panting.  
  
"That was close.." she said taking deep breaths.  
  
She sat on the grass then leaned her head (and back) on the tree turning her attention to the sky. Cool winds brushed against her as she listened to whooshing sound of the grass and the leaves on the tree. She closed her eyes and sighed loving the feeling she was getting. It was so peaceful. It feels like she was floating in the sky.  
  
"I just love~" she said softly but was cut off when she heard footsteps coming. She immediately stood up and tried to hide in the bush taking a peek to see who it is.  
  
"Are you sure she was here?" she heard a boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, my friend saw her." Another voice came but it seemed like it was scared.  
  
"Well, where is she?!" he yelled frustrated making Sakura almost jumped.  
  
"I.. I don't know." The boy said as the group of man appeared in her sight. The one, who is much taller than the other, grabbed the boy in his collar as he lifted him off the ground. Her eyes widened realizing it was Xin's group with Syaoran's (get it? Syaoran's group and Xin where different but they all gang up together.. Syaoran's group were not bad except for Xin's) and the boy who seemed like a year younger than her.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Xin asked making him shook his head shivering.  
  
"You should know never to joke around us!" Another one said as they started throwing punches and kicks on him.  
  
*~*~*Syaoran*~*~*  
  
Syaoran's groupmates just smirk leaning on the trees not one of them moving while he just shook his head watching how Xin's group tortured the poor little boy. He then turned his attention when he saw someone peeking on the bushes. He slipped away easily unnoticed as he walked behind the tree turning straight at the bush. There, he saw a girl with mid-length auburn hair. Her eyes were wide as she watched them. He then recognized her eyes.  
  
'Sakura!' he thought shocked as he ran up to her.  
  
*~*~*Sakura*~*~*  
  
Sakura was watched in horror as they all did the same. She didn't know what to do as her heart beats fast. She heard the boy screamed and begged for help but her knees were stucked. It feels like her whole body was paralyzed.  
  
'Am I the one they're looking for?' she thought. Her fist tightened thinking it was her fault. She put up all the strength she needed then stood up and was ready to help but yelped in surprise when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and the other one covered her mouth.  
  
"Shh.. It's me.." a firm voice said sending shivers down her spine.  
  
He then picked her up and started to jump up to the nearest tree with the branch that stucked out. He didn't have any problem for she was just light.  
  
Sakura felt her self being lifted. She the looked up only to be met by a pair of deep amber eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" he asked in a low angry voice making her shivered.  
  
"I.. I'm.. Im just.." she said. Her body was leaning against his for he decided not to put her down. She then looked away trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Don't you know that it's dangerous out there?! And yet, you're trying to help that boy?! You must be crazy!" he yelled making her shut her eyes feeling tears whelming inside.  
  
*~*~*Xin*~*~*  
  
"Guys! It's enough! Let's leave!" he said making them nod throwing last kicks at him.  
  
"Hey? Have you seen Syaoran?" Alex, one of Syaoran's friend, asked  
  
"No we haven't. Why?" Xin said.  
  
"He suddenly disappear." Alex said scratching the back of his head making them shrugged.  
  
"Maybe he decided to walked around. Let's go!" Eriol said making them nod. They started to walked off leaving the boy behind.  
  
'I know you'll protect her Syaoran' Eriol thought as he take a quick glance at the tree where they where hiding, a smirk was on his face. Of course, being his best friend and having them trained together, he knew a lot about what he's planning to do. I mean, what he thinks and so on and so forth.. (Gets? If there's something confusing, please tell me.. Tynx!)  
  
*~*~*Sakura*~*~*  
  
Sakura watched them leave and make sure not to make any noise as they passed the tree where they were hiding. She could hear them laughing, talking about the boy.  
  
"That would remind him never to mess with them." He stated making her looked up to him. His face shows no emotion which make her raised a brow.  
  
"What? You mean you don't care about him?" she asked getting pissed at how cold-hearted he is.  
  
"Why should I?" he said looking straight in her eyes.  
  
"How~?!" she yelled but was cut off when Syaoran pressed his lips against her making her eyes widened.  
  
"Let's leave the boy.." one of Xin's friend said.  
  
"All right!" another one replied.  
  
They stayed there for a while. Syaoran's eyes were closed while she just looked at him shocked. How could he do that?!  
  
When all of them were gone, he pulled away still looking at her.  
  
"What are you saying?" he asked making her tightened her fist. She decided to pull away from him but his hands were still around her. She tried to pushed herself but her strength was not enough.  
  
"Going so soon? You haven't answer my question yet." He said getting a glare from her.  
  
She then elbowed him on the stomach making him yelp in pain immediately letting her go. She jumped down the tree landing safely having learned about (martial arts remember?) gymnastics.  
  
Syaoran watched her with awe as she ran up to the boy who looked badly beaten. He placed a hand on his stomach where she elbowed him and cringe in pain.  
  
'She got me there.' He thought as he too jumped down walking up to her.  
  
"Hold on.." she said as the boy laid there unconcious.  
  
"Hey you! Help me here!" she said making him raised a brow.  
  
"How rude.." he mocked hurt getting a glare from her making him smirk.  
  
He then lifted the boy up, Sakura following behind as they headed to the clinic.  
  
AN: Hey? So what do you think? Please tell me! Review! Thanks!!  
  
Ciao!! 


	7. A Friend Or Not

AN: Minna!!! Konnichiwa!!! Eh.. Gomen for my late update.. I was kinda busy with school projects and assignments and schoolworks and all. Err.. I'm really sorry.. For not updating on what seemed like a month.. Really sorry guys!!!  
  
Just wanna inform you that this story was some kinda boring (well, I think so..) But it's not that bad.. Please R&R!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS ok?  
  
On wit the story! Enjoy!  
  
Chap. 8  
  
*~*~*Sakura*~*~*  
  
Sakura was sitting on the chair beside the bed where the boy laid. 2 hours passed since they got there. Syaoran had asked permission for her to miss her class so she could stay with him since she insisted. She told Tomoyo and the others the incident while Syaoran left her for he still had some important classes to attend to.  
  
She stared at the ceiling then returned her gazed to the boy. Suddenly, the door opened revealing the nurse who is holding the newly washed uniform of the boy.  
  
"Could you kindly give this to him when he woke up? I already washed it.." she said handing it to Sakura.  
  
"Sure! Thank you!" she replied politely getting his clothes. Then the nurse smile at her, which she returned gratefully and with that she exited the room.  
  
She looked down and saw the name written on his uniform. It read 'Patrick'.  
  
"Patrick?" she whispered, remembering who the boy was. He's one of her 'admirers' who gave her a card when she's still in the hospital. (Remember? The one that Syaoran read? Just think that she had already scan all the cards. lol)  
  
"Uhmm.." Patrick murmured getting her attention.  
  
She placed the uniform on the table then walk up to him.  
  
"Hi!" she greeted making his eyes flutter open.  
  
"Um.. Hi." He replied shyly.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"You're on the clinic.. We found you unconcious." She replied making him nod.  
  
"How do you feel?" she asked looking at him. He had beautiful red eyes and dark brown hair.  
  
"Fine.." he replied turning to look away. He was too shy that he couldn't even stare straight at her.  
  
"Are you sure? You look nervous.." she said leaning closer to him making him blush.  
  
"Ok then.. Do you want something? Are you hungry?" she said standing straight.  
  
"No.. I'm fine. Thanks." He replied making her smile.  
  
"So.. Would you mind telling me what happened?" she asked making him turn to look at her.  
  
"It's nothing.." he replied afraid to tell her about it. The thought of Xin's group made him shiver.  
  
"You can trust me." She said but he shook his head.  
  
"Ok." she said softly making him felt guilty.  
  
'She's so nice.' He thought, then stiffened when he felt her hand touched his.  
  
"I just want you to know that I'm always ready to help.. Hmm?" she said giving him a warm smile making him blush then nod.  
  
"C'mon! You don't need to be shy." She laughed making him feel light-headed for a short time.  
  
"Now, give me a smile." She said making him looked up to her while she just smile at him the he looked down.  
  
"Aww, c'mon! Please?" she begged but he just looked away trying not to blush.  
  
"Pretty please??" she said. He then looked up only to be met by her puppy eyes that made him chuckled. A smile form on his lips.  
  
"Aww! How cute!" she said making him laugh as she giggled.  
  
"Thanks." he said.  
  
"No problem!" she replied smiling brightly.  
  
'She's really cute..' he thought looking at her. Her face was glowing and her eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Um.." he suddenly said.  
  
"Yes?" she asked while he blushed.  
  
"Could you let go of my.. hand now?" he said looking down.  
  
"Oh.. I'm sorry! Heheh.." she said immediately letting go of his hand. She then scratched the back of her head smiling sheepishly.  
  
"It's ok." he replied smiling at her.  
  
"Well, tell me about yourself." She said sitting down at the sofa.  
  
"Nothing much." He said.  
  
"Where's your mother and your father?" she asked looking at the ceiling.  
  
"They died when I was a child." He said shocking her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She apologized turning to look at him while he just shook his head.  
  
"It's ok. I've learned to accept it." He said reassuring her a smile.  
  
"How about you?" he asked looking at her while she just closed her eyes and leaned back on her chair.  
  
"My mother died when I was 3. She had this disease which couldn't be cured while my father died from a plane crash." She said making him feel sorry.  
  
"I'm sorry.." he said seeing sadness in her eyes when she opened them.  
  
"Don't be.. Guess we're even.." she smiled making him nod.  
  
"So.. Any brothers or sisters?" she asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"None." Was all he said.  
  
"Relatives?" she asked again.  
  
"I'm currently living with my auntie." He said somehow sadly.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you like her?" she asked but he shook his head no.  
  
"I loved her. She's more like a mother to me. She was so caring and loving but.." he paused making her raised a brow.  
  
"But.. she got ill and it's getting serious day by day. I can't buy her medicine 'cause they're too expensive." He finished feeling tears whelming in his eyes.  
  
Sakura felt her heart aches hearing him say that. She know what it feels to lose someone you love.  
  
"I don't want to loose her like my parents. She's the only thing I have." He added.  
  
Sakura walked up to him and give his hand a comforting squeeze.  
  
"I don't know what I would to If I was to loose her." He cried as a tear slipped down his face.  
  
"Don't say such things.. She won't leave you.." she comforted as he hugged her.  
  
"Kinomoto-san..." he sobbed while she just returned his hug.  
  
"Shh.. It's ok.. I'm always here! See! And Sakura-chan is okay." she said making him nod. They stayed there for a while until he had finished his crying.  
  
"Arigatou!" he said making her smile.  
  
"Rest now.. I'll stay here with you." She said as he nodded wiping his last tears away. He then lay back with her help and soon fell asleep.  
  
Sakura tucked him under the cover as she returned to the sofa and lay her head back. She felt like he was her younger brother though she didn't know how it felt to have someone like that. He was so sweet and nice. And she couldn't let him down. She will try to find a way to help him and his auntie. Then, not for long, she too doze off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*Syaoran*~*~*  
  
*RIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
The bell rang signaling that it was time to go home. He packed his things, bid his good-byes to his friends and immediately ran to where Sakura was.  
  
He opened the door noticing it was very quite, he decided not to make any noise. He then closed the door behind him and made his way to the sofa where a girl with auburn hair was peacefully sleeping.  
  
"Ummm...." She murmured placing her arm at the back of her head.  
  
He chuckled at how adorable she look and then sat beside her placing his bag down. He gently brought her hand to her hips and then he leaned back and sighed closing his eyes.  
  
A knock on the door was heard making him turn to look at who it was.  
  
"Good Afternoon Ms~" the nurse greeted happily but was cut off when she saw a boy sitting with Sakura.  
  
Sakura then shifted on her side getting Syaoran's attention.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh....." he said making her nodded in embarrassment. He didn't want to wake her up that's why he didn't make any noise when he came in, yet, this nurse will not do good at all. Well, that's what he thought.  
  
"I'm sorry.." she said looking down.  
  
"It's ok. What do you want?" he asked trying to hide his slight anger.  
  
"Um.. I just want to say that once the boy woke up, you should bring him home. The school will soon be closed." She explained in a low voice making him nod.  
  
"I'll tell her that." Was all his reply.  
  
"Thanks.." with that she left.  
  
He sighed and turn his attention on the boy who is sleeping in the bed. He knew who he is but he wondered what they're planning now. Then he felt Sakura's head fall on his shoulder. She was still sound asleep making him smile.  
  
"Sakura.." he whispered as he brushed the hair off her face making her shiver.  
  
"Syaoran..." she murmured making him stopped and then raised a brow.  
  
Is she dreaming about him..? He wondered placing his hand down. He leaned his head back then closed his eyes.  
  
"Syaoran..?" she spoke again making his eyes open then turned to look at her.  
  
*~*~*Sakura*~*~*  
  
"It's cold here.." she said in a low voice then shivered as he rubbed her arms comfortingly making her sigh.  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily and the moment she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a pair of deep amber eyes looking straight at her.  
  
*~*~*Syaoran*~*~  
  
He watched her rubbed her eyes like a child then slowly opened them. His breath was caught looking at her misty emerald poles. They look so pure and innocent as she slowly blinked them. They seemed to be glowing being surrounded by the dark 'cause the light was blocked by thick curtains.  
  
*~*~*Normal*~*~*  
  
Two eyes could be seen glowing in the dark as they stare at each other for awhile. Syaoran don't know what was happening but something seems to be controlling him as he started to lean closer to her. Sakura seemed to be more surprised as she watched him leaned closer and closer to her. She was about to move but stopped when she felt him slipped one of his hand on her slim waist and drew her closer to him. She gasped when he stared straight to her and open her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She then shivered feeling his hot breath tickled her face. She couldn't feel the cold anymore being hugged by his warm body. And it seems to be getting hot inside the room.  
  
Then, he started to drew closer...  
  
But then..  
  
*RRIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG*  
  
The bell rang signaling it was time for the school to be closed. (sorry guyz! lol)  
  
She almost jumped making him chuckled. She blushed then pulled away.  
  
"Ugh.." they heard Patrick said making her stand up then walked up to him leaving Syaoran behind making him sighed as he leaned back closing his eyes. He could clearly see her face on his mind and the way her eyes glow.  
  
She turned the light on then stood beside him.  
  
"Hey..? You ok?" she said but gasped when he saw him sweating.  
  
"Oh my god! What's wrong?!" she asked as she started to panicked not knowing what to do. This made Syaoran open his eyes and walked up to her.  
  
"I-I'm ok, Sakura-chan. Just a bad dream. You don't have to worry." He said breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes.. I'm fine." He said then started to take in deep long breath making her sigh.  
  
"Ok.." she said still worried.  
  
"The school will be closed in any minute. We don't want to spend our night here now, do we?" he said making her look at him oddly then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but.. How about him?" she asked turning to look at Patrick who had his eyes close.  
  
"I can walk.." he said making her shook her head.  
  
"I have my car. I'll bring you to your house." She said making Syaoran raised a brow at her.  
  
*~*~*Syaoran*~*~*  
  
He heard her said that she would bring him home but why? She didn't know him yet. She didn't even know that he was the one who told Xin and the others where she was.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
"Hey!" a boy with blue hair and deep blue eyes yelled looking up at his friend.  
  
Syaoran looked down as he was lying on one of the branch on the same Cherry Blossom tree.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked lazily making the man grin. The last thing he wanted to do was to see Eriol's face.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that Xin and the others were already on their way to Sakura." Eriol said then smirk seeing him frown.  
  
"What?" he asked turning to look at him.  
  
"It's just that someone with the name of.. Patrick I guess.. saw her running towards the back of the school then.. he told Xin about it.. And~" he said but was cut off when Syaoran jumped down the tree and stare at him for a moment.  
  
"Let's go." Syaoran stated making him chuckled.  
  
"I thought your too lazy to go.." Eriol said making him sigh then roll his eyes.  
  
"Whatever. Just shut your mouth." Syaoran said making him smirk then nod even though he didn't saw it as they headed to where Xin and the other were.  
  
"I smell war.." Eriol teased but he just ignore him. He already knew in the first place that Syaoran like Sakura but was just too stubborn to admit it.  
  
'Sakura..' he thought as he clenched his fist tightly. The thought of her with Xin made him angry. Then stopped when he realized what he was doing. What was that? Is he getting jealous? But why? They aren't even going out in the first place. And she was definitely not the first girl he ever had. Women are all the same. First, they say they loved you, but then, after a while, they'll just dumped you like they did with the others. But he knew Sakura's different with them. He could feel it.  
  
He shook his head and sigh. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought.  
  
And they continue to walk. They stopped when they saw Xin talking to a guy who look 3 years younger than him. Then walked up to him, Eriol still following behind.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked making Xin turn to look at him.  
  
"Li! This is Patrick. Patrick, Li." He said making the boy named Patrick nod at him while he just glanced at the boy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked again making Xin frown in the inside. He didn't like how Syaoran act himself like a leader and the others didn't seem to mind but he do! He didn't want Li to be their leader. He wanted himself to be. And he's going to do that.  
  
"He said that Sakura's here and I wanted to see her myself." Xin said making him turn to look around but saw no one.  
  
"I don't think she's here." Syaoran stated calmly making him frown while the others just smirked. They knew how this two get on each other's nerve.  
  
"She's right over here!" the one shouted getting their attention.  
  
"Let's go." Xin said as he started to walk off with his friends and Patrick following behind.  
  
"It's alright man." Takashi said patting Syaoran on the back as they shook their heads while he nodded then walked off following Xin.  
  
Xin frown seeing no one then turned to glare at Patrick.  
  
"Are you sure she was here?" he said making Patrick nod seeing him frown.  
  
Syaoran watched them argue then sighed. What is he doing here in the first place? Let them do what they want. He didn't even care. But he couldn't deny the fact that he seemed to be more relieve to found out that Sakura's not around. Or so he thought..  
  
*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*  
  
Syaoran then glare at the boy but he didn't saw him 'cause she was talking to Sakura.  
  
*~*~*Normal*~*~*  
  
"It's ok.. I didn't have much to~" she said but was cut off when her cellphone ring. It was place on the sofa beside her bag as she stared at it for a while. She sighed then walked over it to answer.  
  
"Hello?" she said then frown hearing who it was.  
  
"I'm at school." She said then her frown turn into a scowl making Syaoran chuckled at her face while she just glare at him.  
  
"Yeah. Ja." She said then hung up tossing the phone to the sofa and growled.  
  
"Who's is it?" Syaoran asked as she lay herself on the sofa closing her eyes.  
  
"My mother. She want me to go home now." She said making him smirk.  
  
"So? Mommy's worried with her little daughter." He teased making her glare at him.  
  
"Can you go home by yourself?" she asked Patrick as he nod but she just didn't seem to believe him.  
  
"He's not that badly injured, is he?" Syaoran said making her sigh then shook her head. Silence came as Syaoran continued to stare at her while Patrick just closed his eyes.  
  
"I know!" she yelled suddenly making both men jumped as she covered her mouth blushing from embarassment.  
  
"What was that?" Syaoran asked as she look at him smiling, making him raised a brow at her.  
  
"I don't like that look of yours." He said making her giggle as she stood up.  
  
"What's happening?" Patrick asked as he watched the couple with confusion.  
  
"Let's just say that there's someone right here who's going to bring you home. Right Syaoran?" she beamed making Syaoran frown.  
  
"I knew it." He said making her giggle while Patrick tried to steal a moment to glance at Syaoran. He remembered having met him earlier but he didn't know that he and Sakura were friends and seemed to look like they were close to each other. He then turned to look at Sakura then sighed as he watched her take over Syaoran. He sighed but then started to feel scared as Sakura's words hit him.  
  
'He will take me home?..' he thought feeling scared knowing that he's Xin's friend and have no difference from him. He didn't want to think about it as he shook his head making Sakura turn to look at him oddly.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked making him shake his head immediately smiling sheepishly at her making Syaoran glare at him and at the moment he saw him, he immediately turn to look away.  
  
'Wow! That's a scary one.' He thought as he grip on the bedsheets that was place above his hips.  
  
"Ne, Patrick? You wouldn't mind if Syaoran bring you home, right?" she asked as he shook his head no.  
  
"Yay!" she squealed making Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"There she goes again.." he sighed as Sakura walked up to him.  
  
"Hey! You make sure to bring him home safely, ok?" she said looking more serious as he raised a brow at her.  
  
"No." he said making her frown.  
  
"Why?" she asked as he looked at her while she just stared back looking confused.  
  
"Because I don't want to." He said making her frown again.  
  
"Aw c'mon! Please?" she begged her eyes twinkling making him chuckled.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" she said folding her arms across her chest fuming making him chuckled more.  
  
"Not unless you'll give me a kiss." He stated out of the blue making her look at him with wide eyes.  
  
'What?!!!' her mind screamed as she look at him shocked. He then stood up and smirked walking over to her since as she stood in the middle of the room. He continued until he was few inches away from her while Sakura stood there stunned. The next thing she knew was when he started to lean closer to her but she didn't move. She closed her eyes expecting him to drew her closer and kiss her but he didn't instead he just pass her lips up to her ears then whispered something.  
  
"Just kidding." He chuckled seeing her face heat up as he rubbed her hair like a little child.  
  
"Let's go." Syaoran said making him nod getting up. Sakura immediately ran to help him up.  
  
"Thanks.." he said making her nod then smile.  
  
"Careful now." She said while Syaoran picked up their things and opened the door heading to his car.  
  
Sakura helped him until they reached his car and placed him in. She pulled back and closed the door.  
  
"Goodbye! Take Care!" she said making him smile.  
  
"Arigatou Sakura-chan!" he replied.  
  
Sakura walked up to Syaoran as he give her things back then she smile.  
  
"Thanks! Be careful!" she said making him nod then he signaled her to leaned closer and she did what he told her.  
  
"I only do this because you wanted to." He said making her giggle seeing his annoyed expression.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! Don't say such things!" she laughed making him shook his head and she could see that he wasn't kidding. But what's wrong? Is it because he didn't like Patrick? Why? He seemed to be sweet and kind.. What could be the problem?  
  
She nodded then he started to pull off winking at her making her smile. She waved at them 'till they were out of her sight then headed to where her car was.  
  
AN: Well..? How's that? I hope you like it.. It's not that bad isn't it?.. And I just wanna say Thank you for all the reviews that I got.. And I can update sooner now for our school's over!!! Anyway, don't forget to review plsss....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ciao! ^_~ 


	8. Enter the Fiance

**AN: **Howdy everyone!!! I'm back again!! (Yay!! Finally!) Hehe.. So,, I hope no one's mad at me for not updating for so long.. I'm really really sorry,, 'coz my brother won't let me use the computer that's why I can't finish the chapter.. (He's lucky he's older than me.. 'Coz if I was older than him..grins evilly)  
  
Anyways,, I want to thank those who reviewed.. And to those who only read but did not review.. (Aren't we just lazy? Just kidding!) You know who you are!! THANK YOU GUYS!! I really really really really really appreciate it!! (See?)  
  
To Ms. Sherina: Hey there sis! I'm really sorry for my late update.. I know you're really waiting for this chappie and all.. 'Coz you did submit a lot of reviews.. lol Anyways,, thanks a bunch!! mwuahugz..

On with the story.. Enjoy!!!   
  
Chap.9

The sun was shining brightly in the city as the lively chirping of birds could be heard. People passed by with smile on their faces. Laughing, talking and walking with their friends and family. It's a beautiful day and everyone were happy except for a certain girl. Her emerald eyes were glued to her feet as she walked silently heading to her school. She didn't want to attend her class today in the first place for she was not in the mood. It was the idea of her stupid stepmother. She frowned as she remembered what happened last night. Her fist tightened as she tilted her head up and looked at the sky.  
  
"What should I do?" she asked softly to no one in particular as she entered the school building silently.  
  
She went to her locker to get her things then headed to her room. She heave out a sigh as she shrugged her thoughts away before opening the door.  
  
"Good morning Sakura!" her friends greeted as she entered the room.  
  
"Ohayo!" She smiled fakely at them as she placed her things on her seat.  
  
"Hey. What's the matter?" Chiharu asked as they walked up to her.  
  
"Huh? Matter?" she asked innocently but they gave her a we-know-that-look look.  
  
"We know you have a problem so spit it out." Chiharu said but Sakura just shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing guys.. I'm not just feeling well." She lied getting worried looks from her friends.  
  
"Are you sick?" Rika asked as she placed her hand over her forehead but she didn't feel hot.  
  
"Nope. Just a little headache." She said giving them a reassuring smile but they didn't seem to believe her.  
  
"You're not ok." Chiharu said but she shook her head. This was one of the things that they like and dislike about Sakura. She kept all her problems to herself because she didn't want them to worry.  
  
"Come one Sakura. Tell us what happened. We're friends, aren't we? And were ready to help." Naoko said making Sakura smile weakly as she sat down and placed her hand on her desk.  
  
"Alright. I can't seem to hide it to you guys. You know me too well." She sighed in defeat making them raised their head up proudly as she giggled.  
  
"By the way, where's Tomoyo?" she asked having not seen her bestfriend, she then look around.  
  
"She's on her way." Chiharu said as she sat beside Sakura's table. Rika picked out a chair and sat across Sakura while Naoko sat beside her. Sakura smile as she looked at her friends.  
  
"So.. What's the story?" Chiharu asked making Sakura's smile fade.  
  
"Well, It's about me, Syaoran, Patrick, and my Stepmother." She started getting confused looks from her friend.  
  
"Who's Patrick?" they asked at the same time making her sweatdrop.  
  
"He's the one that was beaten by Xin's group yesterday. I told you what happened, right?" she said making them nod.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, isn't he one of those guys who gave you those cards and chocolate thingy when you're on the hospital..?" Chiharu asked placing her fingers on her chin as if she was thinking. Sakura nodded then decided to continue.  
  
"Actually, we've been friends now. Didn't I told you yesterday that I was supposed to be on the clinic?" she trailed off as they nodded. "Well, he's the one I've taken care of." She finished.  
  
"Then what got you frowning?" Chiharu asked making her frown again. "See?" she added making them giggled.  
  
"Well, I was supposed to bring Patrick to his house but then I got a call from her telling me that I should go home right away because it's URGENT." She explained emphasizing the last words.  
  
"So, I asked Syaoran to bring him home even though he didn't seem to like Patrick." She added making them sighed.  
  
"Well, that's Li for you." Chiharu stated making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Hey! He isn't that mean after all." She said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Chiharu mocked making Sakura slapped her in the arm playfully.  
  
"By the way, I haven't asked him how the ride went..." She said acting as if she was thinking making them sweatdrop.  
  
"Sakura!" they laughed.  
  
"Ok! Ok!" she giggled then sighed.  
  
"After that, I went home and...."  
  
Flashback  
  
Sakura pulled off infront of her house then walked out of her car. She sighed then frown wondering why does Christy always have to ruin her day. She headed to the front door but before her hands touch the doorknob, the door opened.  
  
"Ms. Sakura." The butler greeted.  
  
"Hey Mr. Giles!" she smiled at him as he took her bag but Sakura pulled it away from him.  
  
"It's okay Mr. Giles. Thanks!" she said as she ran up the stairs leaving the man behind.  
  
"Poor child.." He whispered before closing the door with a frown on his face. She didn't know what kind of problem awaits her..  
  
Sakura made her way towards the parlor knowing her stepmother was there. She opened the door then closed it and turned around to see her with a man. A man she knew she had seen before but couldn't make it out.  
  
'I wonder who he is..' Sakura thought as she took a few steps ahead.  
  
"Mother." She greeted then turned to look at the man beside her as she nodded at him.  
  
"Hey." He said smiling at her. He looked at her and could see that she had been more beautiful since they had last met.  
  
Sakura shifted uncomfortably not liking the way he's looking at her.  
  
"You don't remember me?" He asked making her blush then nodded as he chuckled.  
  
"Let's see.." She stated as she put a finger on her forehead trying to remember who he was.  
  
"Sakura dear, he's Jason, remember?" Christy introduced as she gave her a smile.  
  
"Jason-kun!" Sakura beamed remembering who he was making him smirk.  
  
"Yeah. It's great to see you again." He said making her flush as he walked towards her.  
  
"Yeah.. So..? How are you?" she asked as she watched him stopped infront of her looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"Fine.. And you?" he asked taking her hand, placing a soft kiss on it making her blush even redder.  
  
"Fine.." she said barely whisper withdrawing her hand from him making him frown but he didn't show it.  
  
"Sakura, didn't I told you that he's the son of Mr. Frazier..?" Christy asked as Sakura nodded at her.  
  
"Yeah." She answered as she sat on the chair across her.  
  
"Well, they want to meet you this coming weekend. And they're inviting you to a party for celebration." Christy said happily clasping her hands as Sakura looked at her with confusion then to Jason but he just smile at her.  
  
"Oh.. Ok.." she replied knowing it was just another boring party. She placed her arm against the chair and leaned on her head.  
  
"Sakura.. The party was for you.." Jason trailed off making her raised a brow at him.  
  
"And me.." he finished. Now, Sakura had both her brows raised. What does he mean with that party was for her and.. him? She tilted her head then turn to look at him fully.  
  
"What?.." was all she could asked.  
  
"Well, his parents and I have planned this already a month ago. And this was supposed to be a surprise.." Christy stated.  
  
"What was that?" she asked. Even though she felt that she wouldn't like whatever the answer was.  
  
"It was all about your engagement.. with Jason." Christy finished making her eyes widen. How on Earth did that happened????  
  
"You're my Fiancé." Jason said as Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Did she heard him right?! She's his fi-Fiancé?! How?!  
  
The words that Jason said kept repeating in her mind. Sakura shook her head as she covered her ears with her hands not wanting to hear anymore about it. Her eyes were shut tightly.  
  
"No.." she whispered not believing her ears.  
  
"Sakura?" Christy asked.  
  
"Sakura?.." Jason asked as he walked towards her worriedly. He kneeled infront of her and placed his both hands in her shoulder as she stiffened.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. Her body was shaking and trembling and he could hear small sobs from her.  
  
"Sakura? Saku" he trailed off.  
  
"NO! Your not my fiancé.. Your not!" she yelled making Christy gasped while Jason stared at her with wide eyes. Tears streamed down her face as she glared at him angrily.  
  
"Sakura?! What are you saying?" Christy cut in walking up to them.  
  
"Who told you I'm going to be your Fian" she yelled but was cut off when Jason hugged her tightly to him.  
  
"Shh.. You're just surprised right now.. Don't worry.. We'll talk about it later. Hmm?" he whispered calmly rubbing her arms as Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"The hell! Let me go!" she said struggling against him but he just tightened his hold on her. Who the hell does he think he is?  
  
"Sakura! Watch your mouth!" Christy said but Sakura didn't listen to her.  
  
"I don't care! Get off me you monster!!" she shouted pushing him away but he didn't budge.  
  
"You've gone too far, lady! You're just like your moth" she stopped when Sakura stopped struggling against him then glare coldly at her.  
  
"Don't you ever put my mother into this! You heard me?!" she hissed making Christy gulped. She trembled in fear not knowing what to say or do. This was the first time Sakura glared at her. And it seemed to weakened her. She stepped back but stopped as she placed her right hand on her chest and tighten her fist.  
  
"Wha-whatever. Accept Jason as your fiancé or else I will send you off to California. Right away!" Christy snapped back with all the courage she could have making Sakura's eyes widened and Jason immediately let go of her.  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled making her smiled evilly.  
  
"Dear, you heard me right." She said.  
  
"I can't believe this!" she said then pushing Jason hardly as he fall on his back before she walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.  
  
Jason, on the other hand, was staring straight at Christy wondering if she had heard him right. She couldn't just sent Sakura to California! That's just absurd.  
  
"What was that?" he asked. Christy flopped down on the couch resting her head as she let out a sigh.  
  
**AN: **Um,, was that a cliffy thing?? I hope not.. I'm really tired now and my eyes hurt like hell!! Anyways,, I'll be back soon for the next chapter and I'm looking forward for your reviews.. (I need a lot of motivation 'cause I'm getting lazy right now..) Peace out!!  
  
**Ciao!! **


	9. Confused feelings

**AN: **HEY GUYS!!!! Finally!!! I've got this chappie submitted.. Er.. SORRY again for the long long long long long wait!!.. Hehe.. Neweiz.. Thanks for all those who read & reviewed!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Mwuah! Mwuah! Mwuahahaha!! sweatdrops

On with the story.. Enjoy!!!

Chap.9

End of Flashback

"WHAT?!?!?!?" they yelled at the same time getting the attention of their classmates.

"Shh!! Guys, not so loud.." she whispered trying to calm her friends. Sakura sweatdropped and gulped nervously feeling all of their classmate's eyes stares at them with questioning looks.

"Eheheh.. It's nothing guys.. Gomen.." she said laughing nervously as they nodded then went back to their own conversation. She sighed then turn to look at her friends.

"Damn that old witch!!" Chiharu cursed clenching her fist making Sakura shook her head.

"You shouldn't say that.. After all, she's still my **mom**." Sakura shrugged making them looked at her sadly. Christy's the only family that she had since as her parents were already dead. She didn't know if she had any living relatives nearby.

"Oh Saku.." Rika said hugging her as she did the same.

"Aww... How sweet.." a voice from behind said making them turn to look at who it was.

"Tomoyo!!" Sakura said smiling at her friend in which she returned gratefully.

"Hi guys!! Sorry I'm late." Tomoyo said smiling at her friends.

"But I overheard the whole thing." She added looking directly at Sakura as she looked down.

Tomoyo walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura.. We wouldn't let you marry that guy!" Tomoyo stated firmly making her smile a bit then nod.

"Thanks.. But, what should we do?" she asked. Just then, the door opened as their teacher walked in. The class groaned as well as the girls except for Sakura since she was too caught up in her thoughts.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Tomoyo assured her friend as they all went back to their seats.

"I hope so.." she said in a low voice and then the class began.

Syaoran (Break time)

"Man! You're hopeless!!" Jamie laughed receiving a cold glare from Syaoran.

"Shut up!" he bit out making them chuckled. Syaoran told them about what happened last night when he sent Patrick home. (I'm not going to write a flashback from what happen.. 'Coz nothing happened, ayt? That's why he's hopeless.. lol)

"Hey, does Sakura know what happened?" Max asked putting his feet on the desk. They were on a classroom and had planned to stay there.

"Nothing happened, right?" Eriol said making them chuckled.

"No, it's not about that!" Max said as Syaoran raised a brow at him.

"About what?" Syaoran asked.

"About what happened before Sakura overheard the whole thing." He said making them turn to look at Syaoran.

"Yeah well, she doesn't know." He said making them sighed.

"Bet he didn't have the guts to tell her." Jamie said making him nod.

"He's not that brave you know." Syaoran added making them raise a brow at him.

"As if you **can** tell her." Eriol grinned receiving daggers from Syaoran.

"What do you want me to do? Go there and tell her "Hey Sakura, you know Patrick? He's the one who helped Xin"" he said but was cut off by Jamie.

"You know man, you can do better than that." He said smiling at him making him growl.

"Whatever." he replied as the students started entering the room signaling them to leave for their next class.

(Umm,, pretty fast, ne? I think the break time only have 15 minutes or so.. We have that 15 minutes break here. And 30 minutes for Lunch time.. But my friends and I go to our class about 5-10 minutes late. And it didn't really matter 'cause our teacher arrives just after we did. lolz)

Later

"Hey Saku!!" Tomoyo ran up to her friend who is waiting for her near the gate.

School's over everybody's excited to go home after hearing the news. They're having whole week vacation and most of them already had their plans.

"Hey Tomoyo. Where are Chiharu and the others?" Sakura asked turning to her friend who was panting heavily with her hands on her knees.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Tomoyo give her friend a reassuring smile as she inhaled a deep breath then stood up straight.

"Im ok. Chiharu said she's gonna wait for Rika until she finished her piano lesson together with Naoko." Tomoyo explained making Sakura nod.

"So, what about you? You got plans or something?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I still have my Singing lesson. I just come to inform that I wouldn't be able to walk with you now." Tomoyo said sadly. She didn't want to leave her friend all alone. Especially now when she knew that she needed someone to talk to.

"I'm sorry Sakura.. Can you go home alone?" she asked worriedly.

"Of Course Tomoyo! I'm not a child anymore!" Sakura laughed at her friend. She smiled at her tapping her shoulder.

"I'll be just fine! Well, I must go now. Good Luck with your lesson!! Bye!" she waived at her friend as she started taking steps.

"Ok! Bye!! Take Care!" Tomoyo waived back as she watched her friend ran 'till she was out of her sight. She then proceeded to her class.

Sakura

'...Guess I'm alone now. And when I got home, I'm sure another problem awaits me.. It's always like that. I've got so many problems that I don't even know where to start...'

Sakura thought as she looked towards the fading sun. She walked down the road and was about to turn to the corner when she heard a beeping sound from a car behind.

"What now?.." she said wondering who it was.

The car stopped beside her as she stopped walking. The window slowly pulled down showing the figure inside.

"Hey." The man said as she turned to him fully and leaned closer to take a look.

"Oh hi Syaoran." she greeted standing straight.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked as he removed his shades showing his strong amber eyes.

"Home." She simply replied.

"Hop in." he said opening the door from the other side. Sakura followed then closed the door as they drive down the street.

"So, how are you?" he asked taking a look at her every now and then. She seems a bit quiet than usual.

"Just fine." She said looking straight ahead.

"You're quiet. That's just unusual for you." He said making her look at him. Her eyes told everything. Something's disturbing her and he didn't know what it was.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She said giving him a reassuring smile. Syaoran stopped the car and looked at her directly.

"What?" she asked giving him a confused look. He just wanted to know what the problem was and he's going to get that answer no matter what.

"I know there's something behind that false smile." He said making her twitched her brows.

"There are my teeth behind my lips." Sakura smiled innocently.

"I know." He chuckled lightly.

"But I don't know if they're real." He smirked making her frown.

"Hey!! I assure you that they're real!" Sakura whinned crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really? How would I know that?" he asked.

"Here.." she smiled showing her perfectly white teeth. Syaoran chuckled again at her cuteness.

"That's not enough." He said making her stuck out her tongue at him.

"I don't care if you don't believe me but one thing's for sure.. They're REAL!" Sakura snapped turning to look away from him. Syaoran laughed seeing how childish she was. He ran his hand through his hair as he stop laughing and leaned back at his seat.

"Fine. I believe now. But let's get serious here. I just wanted to know what the problem is." He said in a more serious tone as Sakura started looking down at his lap.

"I have no problem. I-I just.. I just want to go home." She said in a low voice. She knew she couldn't fool him.. But she didn't want to tell him about her engagement. It just doesn't feel right.

"You sure?" Syaoran said turning to look at her making her nod.

He placed his hand on top of her hands and used his other hand to make her looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You know I'm always here.. If you need some help." he said cupping her cheeks making her close her eyes and shiver from the warmth it gives. She slowly opened her eyes and could feels the tears overwhelming her eyes. If only she could just tell him...

"I know.. Thanks.." she replied making him nod still looking at her misty emerald poles.

That's when they notice their intimate position to each other as he slowly pulled away and then sighed.

"Well, let's move." He said as he started his car heading to her house.

Sakura just looked outside the window feeling guilty. Now, she'd just got another problem to deal with. (Peepz!! I'm not saying that Syaoran's a problem,, it's just that.. Arrrgh!!! I don't know how to explain.. Please, just bear with me? Just don't think that way, ayt?)

He pulled off infront of her gate as Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to get out when Syaoran stopped her. She looked at him oddly.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked and Sakura could hear in his voice that he was really concerned about her. She smiled at him and kissed him. But instead of kissing him on the cheeks it turned to out be on his lips, which surprise both of them. Then she pulled away.

"I'm really really ok.. Thanks for the ride.." she said as she get out of the car and closed the door.

"And for the concern..." she added even though he didn't heard her since as the windows were close. She smiled at him waiving as he drove away. She brought her fingers to her lips as she smiled then sighed.

'Well Sakura. Here's what you gonna do, go inside your house straight to your room and ignore any unnecessary calls. You got that?' she told herself.

She pressed the doorbell and waited for it to open. She headed to the door and as she expected. Their butler opened it for her.

"Welcome home Ms. Sakura.." he bowed while she smiled at him in return.

"Hello Mr. Giles!" she said as she walked passed him and ran upstairs. Lucky for her, she didn't saw Christy roaming around. She's always like that. Feeling like she was the owner of the house and all. Bossing around not caring about the others.

'I hate her!' Sakura grunted as she entered her room and locked the door. She tosses her bag on the couch and lays her back on the bed flatly. She stared at the ceiling as the thought of Syaoran crossed her mind.

She didn't know what to feel about what happen a moment back then when they kissed. She really didn't know him after all. It all started when they bumped into each other and then.. Things started to go..

'weird..' she thought then she fall asleep.

**AN:** There you go.. sigh So.. How was it? Bad? Very bad? Very very bad? cries like a baby huhuhu.. Enough of that.. clears throat Well.. I gtg now.. Thanks again guys!!

Take Care every1!! TaTa for now..

Btw.. for those readers & reviewers who have some questions that I haven't answered up to now.. e-mail me at.. .. Then I'll try to answer those questions if I have tym ok.. Sory & thanks a lot for bearing with me up to now..

And one last thing.. I'm not going to stop writing this fic for those who are asking.. I can't do that peeps.. I love writing fics!!! Lol

**Ciao!!**


	10. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don' own CCS!

On with the story now! Enjoy!

Chap. 4

Sakura woke up as the sunrays hit her face. She tried to hide her face but cringed when she felt pain in her side. She frowned as she remember what happened. 'She really got me..' she thought as anger rise in her.

"Yeah. Tell them I'll be right back. Ja" she heard a voice said then she turned to look at who it was and saw Syaoran walking towards her.

"Hey" he said as he sat beside her.

"Ohayo!" she greeted smiling at him.

"I called your house and told them what happened." He said then he saw her stiffened.

"What!" she yelled while he just raised a brow at her.

"Oh.. I mean.. Why did you do that?" she asked again.

"Well, to inform them what happened to you" he replied.

"And then?" she asked.

"The lady said your mother is not there and" before he could finish he heard her sighed then she started to relaxed.

"What's the matter?" he asked looking at her as she shifted uncomfortably in her bed.

"Oh.. Nothing! By the way, Thanks!" she said looking at him while he just nod his head.

"The doctor said you can go out after 4 days. And it depends on your condition" he said making her come to a halt.

"4 days! Oh great!" she stumbled back in her bed her frown deepen as she tried to think on how long she would be stucked here.

"It can't be that bad.." he chuckled looking at her fuming face.

"But I want to go home.." she said turning her gaze to him.

"You can't. You wound still has to be threatened." He said but he could see right through her eyes that she didn't want to stay here any longer.

"But I'm okay now! Please tell the doctor I want to go home.." she insisted but he just shook his head no.

"Aww! C'mon Syaoran! Please?" she begged.

"No." he said making her crossed her hand on her chest but stop feeling her arm hurt.

'Shit!' she cursed. She almost forgot that the tube hit her. But ignore the pain. All she wanted to do now is to go home.

"Pretty please?" she begged again but this time she looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I don't think so.." he chuckled at her cuteness.

"You're no fun!" she fumed at this then used her other hand to brought the sheet up to her head. Then a knock was heard on the door. The doctor came and walked up to Sakura.

"Hello Ms. Kinomoto!" the doctor greeted. Sakura then pulled the cover out of her face and turned to look at the man beside her then smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked placing his hand in his arm trying to find her pulse.

"It hurts like hell!" she replied making him laugh.

"Of course it will! The cut was not too deep but it you lost a lot of blood." Came the doctor's response as she pulled out an injection almost making her jump.

"Wha-what are you going to do?" she asked her voice shivering.

'Oh I hate injections!' she thought watching him intently.

"I'm going to give you some medicine.." he explained.

"But. but. you could at least give me some tablets, you know!" she said turning away when she saw the doctor raised his hand.

"Don't worry! It won't hurt!" he said then nodded at Syaoran. Syaoran then stand up heading towards the door. He looked at her who just raised a brow at him.

"Where are y-you going?" she asked. Please! He wouldn't leave her at times when she needed him most, would he? Syaoran then walked out of the room closing the door shut. Well, that answers her question.

'Oh great!' she thought turning her attention back at the doctor and gasp seeing him inject the injection in her arm. She winced feeling the needle in her arm. She didn't noticed when he grabbed her arm and start cleaning it 'cause Syaoran kept her busy.

"I swear never to fall for that one again." She said then she felt him withdraw the injection and cleaned it with cotton. She began to relax not looking at the injection 'cause it only reminds her of how much it hurts to be injected with it.

"Glad he kept you busy eh?" the doctor smiled at her, which she returned gratefully.

"Doctor?" she asked watching him packed up his things.

"Avalon. You have to rest until you get better ay?" he asked.

"But I want to go home now.." she said but he shook his head no.

"You can't. You'll just hurt yourself if I let you out." He explained.

"I won't! Please?" she begged.

"You couldn't. Besides, your parents will be very worried." He said placing his things down.

"My parents died long time ago." She replied sadly. He noticed her and hold her hand in his.

"I'm sorry." He said as she squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to. It's okay.." Sakura said giving him a reassuring smile.

"So.. Any relatives you have?" he asked then she frowned.

"I'm currently living with my stepmother." She said.

"Ok then. I'll have someone to call for her. You" before he could finished Sakura stopped him.

"No please! You couldn't tell her! I mean.. You don't have to do it, you know!" she said sitting up ignoring the pain she feels.

"Why?" Avalon asked surprised at her sudden movements.

"I ah.. I.. She went for a vacation and um. Won't be back soon. Hehe.. That's why.." she said sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"I see.. Any other relatives you have here?" he asked as she shook her head no.

"We'll I guess we should give all the documents to your boyfriend ne?" he said making her look at him raising her brow. They didn't notice a certain amber-eyed boy as he walked in the room hearing his last words then raised a brow.

'I didn't heard her having boyfriend.. Oh well, she's just like 'em.." he thought as they continued without him being noticed.

"Who's my boyfriend?" she asked confused making Syaoran raised a brow. He too was confused.

"The one who's staying here with you. Isn't he your boyfriend?" he asked thinking he was her boyfriend. Guess he must be wrong.

"No.. He's just a friend." She replied.

'A friend?..' a amber-eyed boy thought.

"Then who'll sign those papers?" Avalon asked making her raised her hand up to her chin then started thinking.

"Anyone?" he added but she just shook her head no making him sigh.

"I'll sign." A voice making them turn to look at who it was. He walked towards them then sit on the sofa sighing.

"Syaoran?" she asked confused. He chuckled at how cute she was when she was confused then winked at her making her raised a brow at him.

'What the hell is he thinking?' she thought unsure of what to do. Whether to trust him or not.

He stand up walking up to her. He placed his left knee on the bed them move up to her cupping her chin up to him. She just look at him raising her brow.

"I'll sign.. Just give it to me." He stated smiling at her. Sakura felt her heart beat faster when all he did was smile.

"You can't! You're have no connection with her therefore we can't allow you to sign." Avalon explained making Syaoran turn to look at him then smile.

"Actually, I have." He said confidently then turned back to Sakura. She looked like a lost child with her expression.

"How?" he asked making Syaoran smirk.

"I am her boyfriend." He stated making her gasp and Avalon's mouth drop open.

"She already said that you're not! So quit playin' around!" he almost yelled at him. He was just as lost as Sakura.

"She can take it back, you know!" he replied not leaving Sakura's eyes.

"Proof?" he asked making Syaoran smirk again.

"You won't give up, won't you?" he said. Avalon shook his head no and just wait 'till he continued.

His mouth drop open when he saw him inching his face to her. He placed her hand on her cheek and it send chills down her spine.

'What are you doing?' she whispered softly so that only he could hear.

'I'm sorry.' She heard him said but before she could ask she was stopped. Syaoran pressed his lips on her making her eyes widen. She couldn't believe he was doing this. She didn't know what to feel.. It was her first time 'cause she really didn't pay much attention to those kind of things. But she felt something that she was sure of. He made her weak to her knees. Glad she was sitting down or else she would fall. God help her.

Syaoran felt her stiffened but he held her hand squeezing it reassuringly. God! His world almost felt upside down when he pressed his lips against her. Her lips were so soft and sweet that he could barely control the urge to stop himself in making his way in her. He longed for more but knew he couldn't 'cause she's not his. He broke apart then opened his eyes only to see a pair of misty emerald eyes looking straight at him. He slide his hand across her cheek feeling her soft warm skin.

"Ehem.." Avalon interrupted them making Syaoran turn to him fully.

"Let's go." Syaoran said while he nodded.

"I'll be right back" he said before they went out of the room leaving Sakura behind. She brought her fingers up to her lips then touched it.

'What was that?' she thought. Then felt scared thinking of what the consequences could be.

Beep-beep. Beep-beep the ringing of her cellphone break all her thoughts away as she reached for it to answer.

"Hello?" she asked to the person on the other line. She didn't saw the name of the caller on the other side 'cause her mind was too clouded.

"Sakura!" the girl on the other line squealed making her smile recognizing who it was.

"Hi Tomoyo.. Where are you?" she said glad at the fact that she had called.

"I'm still at the school. We have a lot of things to do so we can't drop off there.. Is it okay with you?" she asked as she checked the list that was passed on to her.

"Hai! How's everyone?" she asked hearing a lot of noise on the other line.

"Everyone's ok! Except Chiharu, she's having detention today for having caught by the teacher eating some junkfoods. 'Hey!'" she said making Sakura laugh hearing them argue.

"Sakura! We missed you! Everyone does! Especially your admirers! They've been moping around since they heard the news that you've been hurt!" Chiharu said laughing with the girls.

"Tell them I'm fine! We don't want them to run up here then send me packages that had 'Get well soon' written on them now, do we?" she said remembering what happened before when they've heard the news that she's sick when she only has colds. She remember all the chocolates, flowers, cards and etc. that they have given her.

"I'll tell them! Take Care now! Ja!" Chiharu said.

"Yeah! Ja!" with that she hung up. A moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said placing her cellphone beside her. The door open and she saw 3 man walked inside carrying lots of boxes on their hand.

"Delivery for you ma'am." One said as he put the box down making the others do the same.

"What delivery?" she asked politely looking at them as the man walked up to her the gave her the checkboard list.

"We don't know." He said making her nod then signed the receipt.

"Thanks!" she said before they made their way outside. She didn't have the strength to move 'cause her side still soar. She just leaned on the headboard then waited for the time to passed. Soon, sleep claimed her.

Later

Syaoran walked inside the room only to find Sakura sleeping. He walked towards her then lay her down so she could rest comfortably careful not to hurt her side.

Sakura cuddled up holding him in his shirt. He was surprised when she pulled him up to her then sighed. A smile formed at the corner of his lips as he watched her sleeping form.

"I'm sorry.." he said putting his hand on hers as he tried to get them off. He felt her tightened her hold on his shirt so he just leave her then get on next to her in a more comfortable way. He sighed as he leaned against the headboard then turned to looked around and stopped when his eyes fell on 3 large boxes that was placed not far away from them.

He looked down at Sakura's sleeping form and sighed.

"Sakura, let go" he said but got no response.

"Sakura" he said but was cut off when she turned around making him fall on top of her.

He immediately got up and loosen her grip but she just tighten it.

"Sakura! Let me go!" he yelled making her let go. He didn't noticed a tear fall down her face as he got up the straightened his clothes. He walked up to the first box the opened it only to see it filled by chocolate and cards. He picked one of the cards and read.

To Ms. Sakura,

Hello! I heard that you're hurt badly. I want to see you and be there by your side. So that whenever you're afraid, you will have someone to turn to. But sadly, I can't. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you! Get well soon and Take Care! Bye!

With love,

Patrick

He frown as he read this letter then throw it back to the box. He opened another box only to see it filled with so many stuff toys. Then he went to the last box and saw lots of flowers in it. All of them are roses with color white, red and pink. The he heard sobs so he turned around when he heard it coming from Sakura. He ran up to her and was surprised to see her crying.

"Hey? Sakura?" he shook her trying to wake her up. She slowly lit her eyes up but didn't stop crying.

"What happened?" he asked hugging her to him where she continue crying.

"Hush now.. Please stop.." he said. He didn't like it when he saw her cry it makes his heart aches.

Minutes passed

Sakura began to feel relaxed but the picture of her mother and father still praying across her mind. She didn't even realized that someone was hugging her. Until this someone spoke up.

"You ok now?" he asked while she nodded. She pulled away then he laid her back.

"What's the problem?" he asked seeing how sad her face was.

"Nothing.. sniff Just having nightmares.." she said making him nod. He didn't want to ask her about what her nightmares was all about. He'll just have to wait 'till she feels like talking.

"When did those packages arrives?" He asked pointing to the 3 large boxes.

"They arrive.." she stopped then looked at her watch. It read 8:30. She didn't noticed that she had slept too much.

"5 hours ago.." she finished making him nod then.

"You know they're for you, right?" he asked while she just nodded her head.

"And I know whom they're from.." she said sadly making him smirk.

"Is having a lot of admirers' a trouble?" he teased while she just sighed.

"Yeah.." she said smiling weakly at him.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Let's just say I have to do something regarding the departure of Ms. Impatient since she didn't want to stay here more longer.." he said making her brighten then she hugged her caughting him off guard.

"Thank you so much!" she beamed happily at the fact that she didn't have to stay here more longer.

"Hey, what can I say? I can't just stand her puppy eyes!" he chuckled making her giggle.

"Now rest so we can leave tomorrow.." he said making her nod as she lay on the bed.

"Sweet dreams.." he said before kissing her on her forehead but she didn't heard him 'cause she was on her dreamland in no time.

He got up then walked up to the sofa where he will sleep but didn't mind at all. Tomorrow he have to told her what happened.

DN: So? Is it good? Or bad? Tell me! Please R&R! And sorry for my late update! I'll make it up to you! MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR! PEACE!

CIAO!


End file.
